


paint me in trust

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: “Fifty.”“Fifty what?”Reed smirked. “Fifty dollars per day you take Cyrus out.”“You’re a real asshole, you know that, right?”“So, you’ll do it?”“Yeah,” TJ bit his lip, thinking of his mom and sister. “Yeah, sure, I’ll do it.”10 Things I Hate About You AU





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write this, so i did  
> future chapters will be from tj's or cyrus' point of view, but i needed to set up the marty storyline first, if you've seen the movie, you know lol

**PROLOGUE**

-

**MARTY**

-

 

“And that’s the science wing, if you take the stairs here you’ll get to the language classrooms,” Jonah said, motioning to a set of red painted stairs, but walking straight past them. “If you take it down, you’ll get to a hallway that leads to the gym, furthermore…”

“Wow, slow down, please, it’s a lot to take in.”

“Well, yeah, it’s a big school,” Jonah laughed, “so we have a lot to see.”

“It’s a relief you know your way,” Marty said, readjusting the book bag on his shoulder, “I’m really not a fan of getting used to new schools, it’s always nice to have a guide to show you around.”

“You move around a lot?” Jonah asked, pausing in front of the guidance counsellor’s door.

Marty licked his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. “I used to, but I think we’re settling in Shadyside for a while.”

“How come?”

“Used to be a navy brat, parents got divorced, mom moved back to her hometown and dad got deployed to Guatemala. I just came with my mom, since I don’t speak Guatemalan.”

“I think they just speak Spanish in Guatemala, Marty.”

“Well, I don’t speak that either.”

Jonah shrugged sympathetically. “Either way, it must suck for you.” He pushed open the door and saluted Marty, before suddenly remembering something. “Hey! You should come sit with me and my friends at lunch!”

“Yeah! Yeah, that would be great! You know, I was really scared that I wouldn’t really make friends here, since it’s senior year, and you probably all have your friend groups and – Wow. Who is _that_?”

“Who?” Jonah craned his neck to look over the sea of freshmen walking by, and scanned the hallway, “What do you mean the blonde? That’s Amber.”

“No, not the blonde, the one to her left, holding the basketball.”

“Oh, you mean Buffy. You’ll meet her at lunch.”

“You’re friends with _her_? Oh god, you have to help me land a date. Please, Jonah.”

Jonah scrunched up his nose. “How there, cowboy, you don’t want to get in over your head. I advise you to stop pining after Buffy Driscoll, if you know what’s good for you.”

“ _What?_ Why? Do you like her, or something?”

“Oh god, no. Buffy’s great, and I love her, but absolutely not. No way in hell.”

“Why won’t you help me with her, then?”

Marty tilted his head at Jonah as a silent plea, when the latter pursed his lips, trying to find a way to describe the situation.

“It’s a bit of a bitch, Marty, I’ll tell you that.” Jonah pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled in exhaustion. “Alright, here’s what you need to know. Buffy’s mom is in the military, she’s not around a lot. When her mom gets deployed, Buffy moves in with her best friend, Cyrus Goodman. He’s the boy sitting on the stairs, leaning against her leg, you see him?”

Marty looked at Cyrus, who seemed nice enough, engrossed in a book with a pair of headphones on. “Yeah, I see him. Are they together?”

“Shut up. No.” Jonah sighed. “When Buffy moves in with the Goodman family, there are certain rules they must abide by. They’re not allowed to date until they graduate.”

“That’s a stupid rule.”

“Tell me about it. Anyways, Buffy’s _way_ too busy with her basketball and track team to date anyway. And Cyrus is focussed on getting into NYU. He doesn’t care.”

“Huh,” Marty huffed out, keeping his eyes trained on Buffy. She must have felt him staring, since she turned around and looked right into his eyes. He flashed her a smile, and to his surprise, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled right back, albeit a little shy.

“Oh, god,” Jonah said, looking at the interaction, flashing his eyes between Marty and Buffy, “this is not going to end well.”

“Jonah, how do I get closer to her?”

“God, Marty,” he rolled his eyes, “I think she’s looking for a French tutor.”

“Perfect.”

“You speak French?”

“Yeah, yeah, I lived in France for a while. La vie est belle avec elle.”

Jonah lightly slapped Marty on the arm and pushed him inside the guidance counsellor's office. “Sure, buddy, whatever you say.”

 

-

 

“Hey, you’re Marty, right?”

“Yeah,” Marty said, smiling up at the unfamiliar blonde girl standing next to his table.

“I’m Amber,” she put her bag down on the floor, “mind if I sit?”

“No, of course not,” Marty said, pulling her chair back so she could sit down. “Sit!”

Amber smirked, sitting down and taking her notebook out of her bag. “What a gentleman. Anyway, Jonah asked me to keep a little eye out for you, since you’re new, and everything. Making sure you’re not getting lost on the way to lunch again.”

“Oh,” Marty laughed, turning red, remembering how the day before he ate his lunch outside of his History class, since he couldn’t find the lunch hall. “sure. So, you’re friends with Jonah?”

“Yup,” Amber said, popping the ‘p’, “have been for quite some time now.”

“So, you’re also friends with Buffy?”

“Oh no.” Amber shook her head, “Nope, no way. I’m not getting you a date with her.”

“ _Come on,_ ” Marty whined, “I know she’s not exactly _allowed_ to date, but…”

“Well, that’s not _exactly_ the rule,” Amber said, accepting their reading list that their teacher slapped on their desk and passed one to Marty, rolling her eyes at all of the Hemingway on the list. “I swear, we never get to read anything that isn’t written by yet another dead, white man.”

“What do you mean that’s not exactly the rule?” Marty said, pretending to also be interested in the list. “And you’re right, we need more women in the reading list. Forget about,” he peered at the sheet of paper, “Hemingway and Dickens, what about… Uh, JK Rowling?”

Amber rubbed her eyes in frustration, careful not to mess up her mascara. “Or Virginia Woolf, Simone de Beauvoir, Jane Austen, Maya Angelou, Margaret Atwood, or literally anyone else but JK Rowling.”

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t read a lot,” Marty said, “but what is the rule?”

“Well,” Amber said, taking her journal out of her bag, starting to copy down a tweet from her phone, “Buffy’s not allowed to date until Cyrus does.”

“What a dumb rule.”

“Tell me about it. Anyway, Cyrus is _way_ too focussed on school and his film club to even consider going on a date, so you can forget about it.”

“Come on,” Marty whined, “can’t you take Cyrus out? Just once, so I can go on a date with Buffy? Are you close to Cyrus?”

“No, not really close, no. I’m friends with his friend Andi, but him and I don’t actually hang out a lot.” Amber said, and then smiled, “Besides, I won’t take him out. You and I bat for the same team.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t swing that way.”

“Huh?”

“I’m a lesbian, Marty, god damn it.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Marty said, “then I’ll just have to find another girl to do it.”

Amber gave it a solid three seconds of consideration before she laid down the facts. “I’m gonna spare you the humiliation of actually going through with that plan and just tell you straight up that Cyrus has been out of the closet since ninth grade.”

“Fuck. Who’s gay around here?”

“Jesus Christ, Marty. I’m telling you, it’s not going to work. The only people in this school that are even remotely gay are Cyrus and Reed.”

“Who’s Reed?”

“My brother knows him a little. But, from what I can gather, he’s rich and thinks that makes him the shit.” She rolled her eyes thinking about him. “Don’t even think enlisting him for your little scheme. Cyrus and him are _not_ on good terms.” She thought about it some more. “You know, Cyrus and I may not be friends, but I wouldn’t wish Reed upon anyone.”

“So, he won’t take Cyrus out in the foreseeable future?”

“Nah, I think he has his sight set on Buffy at the moment.”

Marty leaned back in his seat, mulling that piece of information over. “I thought he was gay?”

“He’s bi, I guess.”

“But… Why does he want Buffy? She seems so beautiful and sweet, and not at all an asshole.”

“You always want what you can’t have, lover boy.”

“No one else here to take out Cyrus?”

“Nah, I think my brother is the only other out gay kid in our grade, and you’d have to pay TJ a _ridiculous_ amount of money to even think of diverting his attention from his basketball team. Now,” she slapped her journal shut and turned to look at Marty, “will you help me petition for inclusion of more queer literature in the school curriculum?”

“If you help me with my plan to get Buffy to date me?”

“How are you planning on doing that?”

“Listen…”

 

-

 

 

“Reed, right?”

“Yes,” Reed said, scanning Marty’s face, trying to register who was ambushing him by his locker, “and you are?”

“Marty. I’m new.”

“Pleasure,” Reed said, looking over Marty’s shoulder, “but if you’ll excuse me, Buffy Driscoll just walked in and I need to talk to her.”

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you.”

This clearly piqued Reed’s interest. “Is it now?”

“Yeah, uh, I maybe know how you can go out with her,” Marty said, trying to not let his true feelings show on his face, since Reed going out with Buffy was about the last thing he wanted, “so, Buffy’s allowed to date if Cyrus does, right?”

“Right.”

“So, it’s simple. You have to get someone to take out Cyrus.” Marty said with a smug smile on his face, as if he was giving a sales pitch, “and I happen to know the perfect guy.”

“Who?”

“TJ Kippen.”

Reed laughed. “The basketball psycho? Yeah, tough luck. Not gonna happen.” He closed his locker and started to walk away.

“Come on,” Marty said, “I talked to Amber and she said he wouldn’t be opposed to do it in exchange for a little compensation.”

“You talked to Amber, huh?” Reed seemed to consider it, “What’s in it for you, new kid?”

“Well, I heard Jonah and Buffy talk about her dating rules, and I heard that you liked Buffy, so I made up a plan. In exchange… Say hi to me in the hall, maybe? I heard you’re cool, so since I’m new…”

“Yeah, sure, cool by association. It’s a solid plan. I’ll do it. TJ Kippen, right?”

 

-

 

“Hey, you’re Marty, right? Can I sit?”

Marty looked up from his French textbook to answer the person waiting at his desk and felt his breath stock in his throat when he saw Buffy Driscoll standing there. He realised that he kept her waiting when she tilted her head at him so he quickly pushed her chair back and carded his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, sure, of course, Buffy, right?”

“Yeah. Are you any good at French?”

“Kinda. Lived in France for a while.”

“Oh? Do you move around a lot?”

“I used to. Dad’s in the navy, but him and mom got divorced.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Buffy said, putting a hand on his arm, making Marty’s cheeks heat up. “My mom’s in the military too. I live with Cyrus when she’s not here.”

Marty smiled. “I heard. Not allowed to date either, huh?”

“Not until Cyrus does,” Buffy sighed, “but he doesn’t want to date anyone, and I can hardly force him to do so.”

“Would you want to date?”

“Well, yeah,” Buffy said, “Reed asked me out yesterday, but I can’t do anything until Cyrus finds a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Marty said, disappointed that she brought up Reed, “well, it can’t be that bad, he’ll find someone.”

“Yeah, in five years when he’s studying at an Ivy league school and I’ve grown out of my youth.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Buffy,” Marty smiled, “you want to go out with Reed?”

“I just want to _go out_ , I don’t care with who at this point.”

Marty pursed his lips, looking down at his vocabulary list for the semester. “So, if I were to, hypothetically, find someone to take Cyrus out, that would make you happy?”

“ _Oh, yes_.”

“Good, because I know just the guy to do the trick.”

 

 

-

**TJ**

-

 

“Yo, Kippen. Nice throw.”

TJ walked over to his basketball that had bounced away from him after it fell through the hoop. He cleaned up the sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt. “What do you want, Reed?”

“I need a favour.”

“Forget about it. Now, beat it, I need to practice.”

“God, TJ, at least hear me out.”

“Nope!”

“Do you know Cyrus Goodman?”

“Yeah,” TJ halted, holding the basketball under his arm, “he’s in my English class. What about him?”

“You should take him out.”

“Yeah, no, I’ll pass.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“You’ll _pay_ me? To take out a boy? Why?”

Reed hesitated, dragging the tip of his shoe on the floor of the gym to see if he could make black streaks appear. “Buffy Driscoll can date when he does. And I want Buffy Driscoll.”

“Buffy Drisc- _Buffy who plays on my team_?”

“Do you know another Buffy, dumbass?”

“What do you want with _Buffy_?”

“She’s hot, she’s smart, she’s athletic and I have a bet going with my friends that I can get her to make out with me on prom night.”

“Gross.”

“Well yeah, if you’re gay.”

TJ held up his hand to shush Reed. “Enough. Anything else before I kick you out?”

“Fifty.”

“Fifty what?”

Reed smirked. “Fifty dollars per day you take Cyrus out.”

“You’re a real asshole, you know that, right?”

“So, you’ll do it?”

“Yeah,” TJ bit his lip, thinking of his mom and sister. “Yeah, sure, I’ll do it.”


	2. CHAPTER 1

-

**TJ**

-

 

TJ pushed his backpack further up his shoulder, walking into his English classroom five minutes earlier than he usually would. The classroom was nearly deserted, save for the teacher, his sister that was arguing with him about a petition, and Cyrus, who seemed totally drawn in by a book. He pulled up Instagram to make sure that this was the right guy, and pressed the follow button, thinking it was probably smart to get as close to him as possible.

“Hey, Cyrus, can I sit?”

“Sure…” Cyrus said, half-closing his book, holding his hand between the pages. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Oh, I’m TJ Kippen, I think you know my sister a little.” He motioned with his head to Amber, who was staring down their poor English teacher.

“You’re TJ from the basketball team, huh? Nice." He patted the seat next to him. "Sit.”

TJ pulled the chair back and sat down, immediately scooting a little closer to Cyrus than he usually would with someone he just met. “So, what are you reading?”

Cyrus held the book up, that had a very pretty baby blue cover. “It’s called ‘Norwegian Wood’. Very good.” And with no further ado, he opened the book again and started reading.

TJ opened his backpack and took out a stick of gum, trying to offer some to Cyrus, who didn’t accept or refuse, but simply seemed to forget that TJ existed, so he popped some gum in his mouth and focussed his attention on Amber and the teacher, who were furiously debating.

“Amber, I can’t control the reading list, the curriculum has been the same for the last twenty five years!”

“And you don’t see a _problem_ with that? There is one book written by a woman on that list! One!”

“I know-“

“And I’ve not even started about people of colour, sir! There are only white people on this list!”

“Amber, I’m saying this for the last time. _I_ can’t change the curriculum on a whim, and _you_ need to get your petition approved by the student council before I consider it valid. That’s final.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Amber hissed, slapping her copy of the reading list on the teacher’s desk, “but don’t expect this to be the end of it.”

TJ held up his hand as a way of greeting, but Amber didn’t even see him as she stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door.

“Have that for a sister, huh,” TJ huffed.

“Actually, I think what she’s doing is very good and necessary,” Cyrus put his book down and turned to TJ, “I, for one, would love some more queer literature in the curriculum, instead of all of this Hemingway and Orwell.”

“Hey, I like Orwell,” TJ countered, “’1984’ is the only book I got through last year.”

“It isn’t that I _dislike_ Orwell, just that there could be newer, more diverse, books on the reading list, instead of the same twenty five classics I have already read fifteen times each.”

“Huh.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I think you’re interesting.”

Cyrus blushed and looked back down at his book. “Thanks.”

“So…”

Cyrus looked at the blackboard where the teacher was scribbling down the subject of the lesson and realised that when they were talking all of the other students had trickled in.

“The class is starting, so, be quiet, please.”

“Sure, sure,” TJ said, fiddling with his pencil. He looked at the back where he usually sat, and saw Reed, who raised his eyebrows at TJ. He turned back around and glanced at Cyrus, thinking of his next move. “So, you like English?”

“TJ, for the love of God, shut up.”

“Okay, okay, I will,” TJ said, focussing his attention on his teacher.

 

-

 

“And, that brings us to the last part of today’s lesson: going over the homework.”

“Huh?” TJ, who had been zoning out for the last hour, said, shaking his head and looking at the teacher.

“Good morning, mister Kippen, nice of you to join us.”

“Oh, sorry,” TJ said, trying to gather what they were doing and leaning towards Cyrus, “where are we?”

“He’s talking about the homework. Have you heard a single thing he said?”

TJ shook his head, looking at Cyrus, who was trying his hardest to keep his attention on the teacher. “I can count on you to fill me in, no?”

“Nope.”

“Not even over dinner?”

“What?”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

The bell rung, making everyone pour out of the classroom, making a beeline for the lunchroom, while the poor English teacher tried to keep them in the classroom for a little longer so he could finish explaining the homework.

“No offense, TJ,” Cyrus said, packing up his binder in his backpack and scraping his chair back, “but no way.”

Cyrus walked out of the classroom, looking at TJ over his shoulder one last time. TJ bit his lip and picked up his textbook from the table, walking out after Cyrus. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 

-

 

TJ was putting his books away at the end of the day, when he saw someone standing next to him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hi?”

“Hey! I’m Marty, I’m new.”

“Cool.”

Marty scraped his throat and leaned closer to TJ. “I know about the plan.”

“What? Did Reed tell you?”

“No, I _made_ the plan. Reed is just a pawn playing in it.”

TJ nodded, trying to process. “You let Reed think he gets Buffy, but really _you_ get the girl.”

“Bingo.”

“Little asshole,” TJ shook his head, “you’re here for a day and a half and you’re already manipulating the entire school.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it manipulating. I like to think of it as an elaborate scheme.

“Sure.”

“So, TJ, how’s it going with Cyrus?”

“Not well,” TJ closed his locker and looked at Marty, who was staring at Buffy across the hall. “You don’t have to be _so_ obvious about it, you know.”

“Yeah, I know but she’s just so…” He tried to find a word to describe Buffy and shook his head, “Anyway, how are you and Cyrus?”

“I sat next to him in English today.”

“And?”

“I asked him out and he said no.”

Marty managed a sympathetic smile. “So? Try again. Do you want me to ask Buffy or Jonah about things he likes?”

“Might help,” TJ said, thinking about their conversation in English. “You know, Marty, Cyrus seems like a decent guy. I don’t know if I want to go on with this.”

“Please, TJ, I beg you.”

“Is it really _that_ important to you?”

“ _Yes_!”

“I don’t know about it-”

“I see you’ve met Marty.”

Ice shot through TJ’s veins when he heard Reed’s voice interrupting them.

“Reed.”

“You better not be backing out, Kippen.”

“I’m not,” TJ said, slamming his locker shut, raising his eyebrows at Reed with a coy smile, “but I’m gonna need an advance on this date money. How am I supposed to take him out when I’m broke?”

“Here’s fifty. Don’t fuck it up.”

If he was going to play this game, he was going to milk Reed for every penny he was worth before he was done.

 

-

 

TJ climbed into his car, noting that the clouds were piling up in a threatening way, announcing that there would soon be rain. He started it, pulled out of the parking spot and put his gear in drive, ready to zoom of to home, when he noticed a lonely figure sitting on the curb.

“Hey!”

“Oh, hi, TJ,” Cyrus said, closing his book, “why are you at school so late?”

“I had to meet up with my Math tutor, how about you?”

“I had film club. Usually I would hitch a ride with Iris, but she wasn’t at school today, and I missed the bus. I would call my parents to pick me up, but they get off work in an hour or two, so…”

TJ gestured to his passenger seat. “Do you need a ride? Seems like there’s going to be a pretty heavy rain fall.”

“It’s not going to rain, I checked this morning, or I would’ve worn a different jacket.” As if it happened to mock him, a first couple of raindrops fell out of the sky and hit TJ’s windshield and Cyrus on the curb. “On second thought, a ride would be nice.”

“Get in!”

Cyrus climbed into the car, realised he forgot his bag on the curb, walked all the way around the car and got back in, soaking wet.

“Well, turns out you were right.” Cyrus shivered with chattering teeth.

“Are you cold? I have an extra hoodie in the back, wait-”

“That’s really not necessary.”

“Yes it is, you might get sick!” He sat back down behind the wheel and handed Cyrus his old basketball hoodie.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, but put it on nonetheless and seemed to relish in the immediate warmth it gave him. “Isn’t this the exact same as you are wearing right now. Why do you have two of the same hoodies?”

“We get one every year,” TJ shrugged, driving off of the school parking lot, “so, passenger, where are we headed?”

“It’s kind of a long drive, you can drop me off at the Spoon if you want, I don’t want to be wasting your time or gas.”

“You’re not wasting anything,” TJ assured him, “now, where to?”

“Take a left here,” Cyrus sat, blushing and sinking deeper into his seat.

They were quiet for a while, only listening to the sound of the soft pitter-patter of rain on the car and Cyrus, who was giving out directions, while looking out of the window.

“Do you mind if I put on some music?”

“Go ahead,” Cyrus said, still looking out of the window.

TJ plugged the AUX into his phone and pressed shuffle on his music. A song by Hozier started playing, startling Cyrus.

“I would not have pegged you for a Hozier fan.”

“Calm waters run deep.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Cyrus Goodman.”

“Alright,” Cyrus smiled, looking down at his knees, “then tell me something about yourself, TJ Kippen.”

“I like basketball.”

“Very funny. You need to take a right here.”

TJ bobbed his head along to the music. “My favourite movie is Fight Club.”

“Nah.”

“What do you mean ‘nah’?” TJ casted a quick glance at Cyrus with wide eyes.

Cyrus rolled his eyes with a smile. “I mean that Fight Club is a cop out movie. It’s a safe answer, because it makes you look like someone with good taste while still being a macho man.”

“ _A macho man_ ,” TJ mocked Cyrus, “in no way am I trying to be a macho man.”

“Surely not,” Cyrus said coyly, “then, what’s your favourite movie?”

“I don’t know,” TJ said, trying to genuinely think of the last time he was moved by a movie, “when I was very young I used to love ‘When Harry Met Sally’.”

“That’s a great movie.”

“What’s yours?”

“Lady Bird.”

“Never seen Lady Bird.”

“You should watch it.”

TJ stared at Cyrus when he slowed down at a red light. “What’s so great about it?”

“It’s a great coming of age movie. Maybe even the best one I've ever seen.”

“I’ll watch it,” TJ said, regretfully getting his eyes back on the road when the light turned green.

They were quiet for a bit, when Cyrus spoke up again. “Hey, TJ? I didn’t say no this morning because I hate you, or something. Like, I can see that you’re a decent person, but I just don’t want to date anyone right now.”

“Sure,” TJ said, “give me a call when you change your mind, okay?”

“Don’t hold your breath about that. This is my street, by the way.”

“What’s your house?”

“The white one.”

TJ pulled into the Goodman’s driveway, and stopped the car to let Cyrus out.

“Thank you.”

“No worries about it. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure,” Cyrus smiled, closing his door.

TJ rolled down the window on a whim, yelling at Cyrus, who was walking down the driveway. “Hey Goodman!”

“What?”

“Social media is free, you know that!”

“I’ll take it into account,” Cyrus laughed, before waving and walking into the front door.

TJ started driving and it took him until he got home to realise that he had an Instagram notification.

_@cyrus-goodman has accepted your follow request._

TJ smiled and pocketed his phone, walking into the front door and quietly slipped the fifty dollar bill he had gotten from Reed into his mom’s coat pocket before loudly announcing that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! chapter 1 is up and as you can see, i will just be following the plot of 10TIHAY very loosely, since i don't want to make TJ a smoking, Australian "bad boy", and i don't want to make cyrus very kat-like, since their personalities are so different  
> anyways, come say hi on tumblr, at [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> leave a comment, they make my day and i read them on the train


	3. CHAPTER 2

-

**CYRUS**

-

 

Cyrus took a bite out of his sandwich and pulled a face. “Buffy, does your sandwich taste stale too?” He opened it up to look at the contents, but found himself just staring at regular peanut butter and jelly. “I don’t know what I expected.”

“I think it’s the bread.” Buffy said, wisely putting her sandwich down and stealing a fry from Jonah’s plate.

“Yo,” Iris said, sitting down on the seat next to Cyrus, “thought I’d come say hi.”

“Well, hi,” Cyrus said, surprised. “Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling a _little_ better,” she rubbed her forehead, “I’m still a bit sick, though.”

“Oh, what did you have?” Andi asked, rubbing Iris’ arm in sympathy.

“Flu,” Iris shrugged, “anyways, did you get home alright?”

“Yeah, TJ Kippen offered to give me a ride.”

Buffy perked up, looking away from the battle she was having with Jonah over his fries, and faced Cyrus so fast he feared she might get whiplash. “TJ Kippen? From the basketball team?”

“TJ Kippen from my English class, yeah.” He hesitantly took another bite of his sandwich, gagged and took a cereal bar from his bag. “He asked me out yesterday.”

“He _what_?” Andi said, turning around dramatically, “he drove you home and asked you out? No way.”

“Yes way,” Cyrus huffed, pulling TJ’s hoodie out of his backpack, “I need to give this back too.”

Andi gasped. “He gave you his hoodie? You haven’t even gone out with him yet!”

“And I’m not going to,” Cyrus said, tearing off a chunk of his cereal bar, “I said no when he asked.”

“ _You said no?_ ” Buffy and Andi said simultaneously, though with a different tone of voice. Andi sounded sincerely surprised while Buffy sounded a little angry. “ _Why would you say no_?” They said, also at the same time.

“I just don’t want to date him,” Cyrus shrugged.

“But why not?” Andi nagged, “He gave you his hoodie and everything.”

“I _borrowed_ his hoodie,” Cyrus corrected her, “and I have my reasons, I don’t have to justify saying no.”

“That’s fair,” Andi sighed, backing down a little, “I still think you’re stupid, though. He’s so handsome.”

Cyrus laughed, poking her in the cheek. “You just have a thing for blondes.”

Andi smiled and raised her eyebrows, locking eyes with Amber, who was watching her from the other side of the cafeteria. “You know, there might be some truth to that statement.”

 

-

 

Cyrus put his history binder in his locker, rummaging through the mess that was already starting to form even though the school year had barely started. He just managed to find his English textbook when a voice startled him.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite unexpected passenger.”

“TJ!” Cyrus squeaked, “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d walk with you to English, since we have that together.” TJ raised his eyebrows at him. “Remember?”

“Of course I remember,” Cyrus said, looking down at his shoes, “I, uh, I have your hoodie with me, if you want it back.”

“ _If_ I want it back?” TJ repeated with a smile threatening to appear at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t mean-” Cyrus started, cursing himself for suddenly being so flustered, when TJ laughed.

“I’m just messing with you. You can keep it, I have four of those things either way, I really should be handing them out left and right.”

Cyrus hoisted his backpack on his shoulder and started to walk towards their classroom. “Well, why don’t you?”

TJ raised his eyebrows at him. “No one looks quite as good in my hoodie as you do, I’m afraid.”

Cyrus blushed, pushing TJ against his chest. “Stop!”

“Stop with what?” TJ laughed, taking both of Cyrus’ wrists in his hands, “I’m just speaking facts here, you can’t be angry at me for that!”

“I most certainly can,” Cyrus tried to pull his hands back but TJ wouldn’t let him, “let go of me!” Cyrus looked up at TJ with wide eyes and a smile, pushing back against his chest once more. “Stop it now, Kippen, I’m warning you.”

“Why? I like holding you.”

Cyrus’ face flushed once more. He was looking for the right words to say when the bell sounded, reminding them that they should really get going for their class, if they didn’t want to be late. TJ reluctantly let go of his wrists and took a small step back.

“Saved by the bell,” TJ walked up the stairs, leaving a stunned Cyrus behind, “aren’t you coming?”

Cyrus shook his head to get himself out of the daze he was suddenly in, and ran up to TJ, who was already at the top of the stairs, “Yeah, of course.”

 

-

**MARTY**

-

 

“I’m going to violently murder Kira,” Amber said, sitting down next to Marty and slamming her books on the desk.

“Hi to you too, Amber dearest, how was your weekend?”

“Shut up and listen, I’ve made a plan for you to take out Buffy _and_ take out Kira in one hit. It’s a win-win.”

“Who is Kira?” Marty said, feeling sleepy and not prepared for whatever Amber was about to unload on him.

“Kira is a bitch.”

“I’ve gathered that much,” Marty said dryly, “but why is she a bitch?”

Amber sighed. “I’ve been trying to start up this petition for more diversity in the school issued literature list, and my English teacher said that I can’t officially start up a petition until I run it by the student council first.”

“So?”

“So,” Amber said, getting red splotches over her face and neck that couldn’t predict anything good, “I went up to the president of the school council-”

Marty interjected. “Let me guess, that’s Kira.”

“You got it,” Amber pinched the bridge of her nose, “so I run my petition by her, have this entire speech prepared – a PowerPoint presentation and everything – and this evil little snake has the nerve to tell me that it’s ridiculous and I shouldn’t expect any help from them.”

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself when she realised that her whisper tone had gotten louder and louder, causing many of their fellow students turning around to face them, trying to listen in on their conversation.

“I tried to explain that I didn’t _need_ any help, just a signature that the petition had been approved by the student council, and she told me that I should shut up about it because she’s not going to approve, and neither is anyone else on the council, if she has any say in it.”

She fanned herself with a copy of Catcher In the Rye while Marty tried to absorb the information that had just been dumped onto him.

“And _how_ exactly are we going to set up a plan to take out Kira?”

“Simple,” Amber smirked, “I happen to know that Kira and her fellow council members are having a little garden party tomorrow evening. I propose that we all go over there and tear the place to shreds.”

“How are we going to do _that_?” Marty said, getting more and more confused by the second.

Amber tapped away on her phone, and Marty leaned into her to follow the conversation.

“Don’t do that,” Amber said, startled when she felt Marty’s chin touch her shoulder. She pushed him away and put the phone down on the desk so they both could clearly see the screen.

“What do you want with Andi and Jonah?”

“Andi and Jonah are the most notorious party planners of this school,” Amber explained to Marty with a mischievous glint in her eye. “We’re going to make sure that we deliver a party that the school population never forget.”

Marty patted Amber on the back. “Sounds like a solid plan, and I’m definitely in, but how does that give me an opportunity to take out Buffy?”

Amber rolled her eyes. “You take her to the party, duh.”

“Doesn’t Cyrus have to go for that to be possible?”

“Oh honey, that’s all being taken care of.”

“Wow,” Marty said in awe, looking at Amber, who was reapplying her lipstick, “you’re like the lesbian Regina George.”

“As if Regina George wasn’t a lesbian in the first place.”

 

-

**TJ**

-

 

TJ crept up on Cyrus during study hall. “Ladybird _is_ a great movie.”

“Wow, don’t do that again, you creep,” Cyrus said, putting his hand on his heart, “my heart is racing, oh my god.”

“Good to know I can make your heart race,” TJ winked.

Cyrus raised his eyebrows, pulling the chair next to him back so TJ could sit. “Yes, by creeping up on me like a total weirdo.”

 TJ sat down and took a notebook out of his bag. “So, I watched Ladybird.”

“I gathered as much from your opening statement.”

“Smartass,” TJ shook his head, “I liked it.”

“Of course, it’s a masterpiece.”

“It isn’t as good as ‘Fight Club’ though.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes sir,” TJ laughed, “anyway, I was wondering if you were planning on going to Kira’s party on Friday.”

Cyrus frowned, closing his book. “Kira is having a party? Since when?”

“Since Amber decided she wanted revenge.”

“A revenge plot, huh? I’ll see.”

TJ poked him in the cheek. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll drive you home.”

“I said that I’ll see, TJ.”

“Alright, cool,” TJ said, biting his lip. He couldn’t help but be hyper aware of Reed, who was watching them like a hawk from the back row of the classroom. “Now what?”

“Now you shut up and we study.”

“No,” TJ whined, “tell me something about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. When’s your birthday?”

“In May.”

TJ perked up. “Oh, great.”

“Why is that great?”

“It means that I’m older than you.”

“And?”

“And you should listen to your elders, so you should come to the party with me.”

Cyrus shook his head. “I’m almost eighteen, I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Why not?”

“I’m almost an adult!”

TJ turned his chair to Cyrus, leaning in close and taking Cyrus’ face between his hands, pushing his chin up a little so he had no choice but look up at TJ. “Go on a date with me.”

“Nope,” Cyrus said, poking TJ’s side so he had no choice but letting go of Cyrus, “nice try, though.”

“I can only try with you, Cyrus Goodman.”

“Good,” Cyrus smiled, opening his book again, “now, shut up and study.”

TJ was quiet for a while, putting his feet up on the table and staring at Cyrus, who was bent over his Maths homework. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt every time Cyrus glanced his way. In another situation, TJ realised, this might have been a boy he had actually wanted to pursue like this, but because of the agreement he had made with Reed, whose eyes he could feel burning on the back of his head, everything he did with Cyrus felt tainted. After a while of ignoring TJ, Cyrus leaned closer.

“Just out of curiosity, when is _your_ birthday?”

“Around the end of April.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

 

-

 

“Are you making a habit of sitting on the curb like a sad little bird after school?”

“I’m not sitting like a sad little bird.”

“Then why are you not heading home?”

Cyrus shrugged. “Missed the bus.”

“Want me to take you home again?”

“No, I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You could never be a burden – are you wearing my sweater?”

Cyrus sighed, and nodded. “Yeah, Buffy has my sweater in her bag and when I got cold I remembered this one was still in my locker. I can give it back.”

“No, Cyrus, I meant it this morning when I said you could keep it. I don’t mind you wearing it. Now, get in.”

Cyrus got in, putting his bag down between his feet and smiling at TJ. “Thank you.”

“What are friends for, right?”

“Right,” Cyrus repeated, looking a little distracted.

“How’s your sister getting home?”

“Sister? Oh, Buffy,” Cyrus said, looking at his knees, “she and Andi caught a ride with Reed.”

“Well, why aren’t you with them?”

“He only had two seats, I didn’t want them to have to wait for me and-” he hesitated before adding in a small voice, “I don’t really like Reed all that much, and I don’t exactly want Buffy to know why.”

TJ huffed, and decided not to go in about the last comment. “I don’t like Reed one bit either. Believe me.” He decided to try and lighten the mood a little by turning the radio on, “So, have you thought about the party yet?”

“I am thinking about it, yeah,” when he saw TJ perk up in his seat, he quickly added, “I haven’t decided anything yet, though, so don’t get too enthusiastic.”

“Damn,” TJ said, “had my hopes up for a minute.”

“That’s your own fault,” Cyrus said, “Oh, I love this song!”

TJ turned it up, trying to make sense of the frantic piano of the song. “What is this?”

Cyrus shook his head and sang along to the lyrics. “ _I trace the faith to a broken down television and put on the weather_ – Holy shit, I love this song.”

“Why?”

“It’s the best song to scream while driving. I’ll prove it,” Cyrus said, with wide eyes, “just wait until we get to the chorus.” He held up his finger to indicate they were almost there and yelled along to the song, “ _So now I'm standing on the overpass screaming at the cars, hey, I wanna get better_!"

TJ laughed, head banging and dancing along to the song in his seat, while Cyrus sang along, feeling slightly out of breath when the song faded out and was replaced by a generic, run of the mill pop song. “What a banger.”

“It’s so good. You need to look up the lyrics when you’re home.”

“Are you going to give me homework every time I drop you off?”

“Sure,” Cyrus said, leaning back in his seat and smiling at nothing in particular, “it’s called a cultural education, TJ.”

“I have culture,” TJ sulked.

“The only culture you have are the bacteria on your stinky gym socks in the back of the car.”

“Harsh,” TJ said, pausing in front of a red light, “you need to say if I’m taking a wrong turn, I don’t really remember where to go from here.”

“You need to go left,” Cyrus said, turning to TJ. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why didn’t you press further on why I didn’t ride home with Reed?”

“None of my business,” TJ said, briefly taking his hand off the gear shift and finding Cyrus’ shoulder to squeeze, not taking his eyes off the road, “if you wanted to tell me, you would’ve.”

“Thank you,” Cyrus smiled, “you’re not at all like I thought you’d be.”

“Thanks? I guess? You’re not exactly like I thought you’d be either.”

They drove the rest of the ride to Cyrus’ house in silence, only ever so often interrupted by Cyrus giving directions.

TJ parked in front of the Goodman’s big white house, and turned to Cyrus to say goodbye.

“You know, Cyrus, if you want I can just take you home after school, so you don’t have to mope on the curb anymore.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But maybe I _want_ to.”

“Huh,” Cyrus said, opening his car door, “guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

TJ watched him walk up to his door, and was about to leave when he saw Cyrus gesturing wildly at him. After trying to make sense of his wild flailing he gathered that he should roll down his window, so he did.

“What do you want?”

“Just wanted to remind you to not forget your homework!”

“Idiot!” TJ yelled back, smiling as Cyrus put his keys into the lock, “text me!” He pulled out of the driveway, feeling satisfied with himself, but quickly facing the reality of the situation when he shifted in his seat and could feel a crisp fifty dollar bill in his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is completely dedicated to the great and wonderful tv show that was Andi Mack, I am so sad to see it end
> 
> this chapter is also dedicated to my lovely friend theo, i'm curious if she'll notice this little comment, theo if you're reading this: i couldn't fit it into this chapter, but just wanted to remind you that hemingway sucks ass


	4. CHAPTER 3

**TJ**

-

TJ shut the door behind him, kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He walked into the kitchen, where Amber and his mom were sat at the table, both bent over a book. He quietly walked over to them and sat next to his mom, discreetly dropping a fifty-dollar bill in her bag that was hung over the back of her chair.

“What are we cooking tonight?”

“I’m making leek soup,” Amber said, “I had it at Iris’ a couple of days ago and she sent me the recipe.”

“Need help?”

“I could use some,” Amber said, “mom, want to help us cook?”

Their mom grabbed TJ’s wrist and looked at his watch. She stood up from her seat with a tired sigh. “I should be leaving for my shift, actually. I’ll grab something to eat in the hospital.”

“Your shift doesn’t start for another three hours, mom.”

“I picked up another one.”

Amber sighed and put her hand on her mom’s arm. “Mom, you already work the entire night.”

“I don’t have a choice, honey,” she said, rubbing her forehead, “we need a little more money, since your dad left, I just… It’s a little hard right now.”

“I’ll pick up more shifts at the Spoon, TJ will get a job-”

“No. Not happening. You are both already so busy with school, and all of your extracurricular activities, you’re not working more than you already are just because your father refuses to pay child support.”

“But mom-”

“That’s final, Amber!”

Their mom picked up her bag from the chair she was sat on and gave TJ a kiss on the top of his head, walked over to Amber and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be back in the morning. Put some soup in the fridge for me, I’d like to try that amazing recipe.”

“Will do,” Amber said quietly, walking over to the stove and put a big pot on it as she heard the front door close. “She’s working herself into the ground. We should go and make dad pay his child support, god damn it.”

“You know that would do more harm than good, Amb.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, sliding down against the cabinets until she was sat on the floor, “we might lose the house.”

“What? How?”

“I accidentally opened a letter from the landlord, I thought it was just a notice about the water bill, but…” she wiped the corners of her eyes, “apparently not.”

“I’ve been putting money in mom’s purse every time I get some,” TJ said, “it’s not a lot, but it maybe helps a little.”

“So have I,” Amber said, pressing the palms of her hands up to her eyes, “I think mom doesn’t have access to the savings account. It was always on dad’s name, and… Logically, with how much she works, we shouldn’t have a problem, but the house and the cars aren’t paid off, I just-” She looked at TJ with tearful eyes, “I hate him. For doing this to her. To our family.”

TJ sat down next to her, silently putting his head on her shoulder. “It sucks.”

“Yeah,” Amber huffed out a small laugh through her tears. She slapped her knees and stood up, pulling TJ up with her. “let’s cook something. Get our mind off of things.”

“Right. I’ll do the onions; you can do the leek.”

 

-

 

**Cyrus Goodman**

I like the lyrics of the song

Who is this?

You wound me, Cyrus

Oh it’s you

You can be a little more enthusiastic

I’m your personal chauffeur after all

Bet

How did u get my number?

I have my connections

You are really something else huh

You are beautiful

Shut up omg

You are such a child

I’m older than u

Makes you the child doesn’t it

I’m not a child

You are a baby

Jesus Christ

Are u flirting with me or are you just that weird

I’m flirting

Good to know

Sleep tight TJ

It’s eight o’clock

Zzz

Alright then

Have a nice night beautiful

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

-

 

**Marty**

-

 

Marty closed the door of his locker and opened his backpack, on the hunt for his English textbook that he couldn’t find.

“Looking for this? I picked it up from your desk when you stormed out to get lunch.”

“Yes,” Marty smiled at Amber, taking the textbook from her, “and, how are the preparations of the party going?”

“Oh, it’s going great,” Amber said with an evil glint in her eyes, “Andi and Jonah have taken over planning it, I just have to say yes and no. And the best part is that Kira has _no idea_.”

“Sounds delightful,” Marty said, catching Buffy’s eyes from the other side of the hall, “is Buffy coming?”

Amber shrugged and looked over at Buffy, who was in conversation with Andi and Jonah, “I don’t know, let’s go and ask.” She grabbed Marty by the arm and stalked over to the other side of the hallway. “Heya! How are the best party planners in Shady Side doing?” She gave Jonah a side hug and kissed Andi and Buffy on the cheek. “You guys know Marty, right?”

“Marty from French!” Buffy said with a big smile, briefly reaching out and touching his shoulder, “Comment ça va?”

“I’m good,” Marty smiled back, and forcefully tore his eyes away from Buffy to greet the others. “Jonah Beck! My man!”

“Marty!”

“And I don’t think we’ve met?”

“No, we haven’t. I’m Andi,” she held her hand out for Marty to shake, before turning back to Amber, “as for the party, it’s going great. We’ve bribed Anna from student council to steer the conversation away from parties and to make sure Kira stays not in the know.”

“Great, great,” Amber said, “I’m pumped.”

“Me too,” Buffy said, “I can’t wait.”

Andi elbowed her with a big smile on her face. “Anyone you’re taking?”

“Well… Reed asked me out, so I just have to convince Cyrus to go.”

Marty was just in the process of stuffing his textbook into his already overflowing bag when that statement caught him off key and he dropped his bag onto the floor, all of the contents spilling out.

“Good god, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think someone bumped into me from behind, it startled me.” Marty lied, crouching down and picking up his belongings. “Fuck.”

“Marty, why do you have a loose onion in your bag?”

“I accidentally took it from cooking class and was too embarrassed to give it back.”

Andi chuckled, while she and Jonah started helping Marty on the floor.

“So, you’re going out with Reed, then, Buffy?”

“I guess,” Buffy sighed, “I mean, he asked me out and offered to drive me to the party, and that’s nice. Don’t know if I like him yet.”

“Cool,” Marty said, his voice an octave higher than normal, “I don’t like him.”

Buffy looked at him weird, but Amber and Jonah said, “Yeah, me too,” in unison, making Andi snort.

Buffy squinted and frowned at them, “You guys are weird. Be happy for me that I’m finally getting out of the house.”

“Don’t jump the gun, babes,” Andi said, slinging her arm around Buffy’s shoulders, “Cyrus isn’t on board just yet.”

“TJ is working on it, believe me,” Amber shook her head in disbelief, “this boy has been coming home a full thirty minutes late because he drops off Cyrus every day.”

“He does _what_?”

“Yeah, tell me about it, gas is fucking expensive,” Amber said, pulling at Marty’s sleeve, “anyway, Marty and I are going to protest in the principal’s office about the banning of my petition.”

“Marty what?” Marty said, looking at Amber in bewilderment. She winked at him, starting to walk away.

“I think it’s really good that you two are protesting for more inclusivity,” Buffy said, smiling brightly at Marty, making him feel like he was melting inside, “if you need any help, let me know.”

Marty nodded eagerly, stumbling behind Amber, who was dragging him through the hall by his sleeve, “I’ll definitely let you know, yeah.” Amber rolled her eyes and rounded the corner, releasing Marty when Buffy was finally out of sight.

“God, straight people are really something else.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and started walking up the stairs, before looking back at Marty halfway. “Are you coming, Loverboy?”

“God, sure,” Marty said, rubbing his wrist, where Amber had held him in a death grip just moments before, “the things I do for love.”

 

-

**Cyrus**

-

 

**GHC + Jonah Beck!!!**

 

**Andiman**

Cy???

What did I just hear???

**Cyguy**

??

**Slayer**

Have you been getting rides home?

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

Getting rides home from one TJ Kippen?

**Cyguy**

Who told u that

Why is it relevant all of a sudden

**Andiman**

Amber told me that

It’s relevant because you’re riding home

WITH A BOY!!!!

**Cyguy**

 A boy!!!

We sit together in lit

He found me abandoned on the curb two days in a row

I told u this before

**Slayer**

Yeah but

Dude

TJ Kippen!

He asked u out and u said no and

STILL

He gives u rides home every day?

**Cyguy**

It’s more comfortable than taking the bus

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

do u still have his hoodie?

**Cyguy**

Yeah

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

Look me in the eyes and tell me you are not flirting with him

**Cyguy**

1) how am I gonna look u in the eye Jonah

We are texting

2) I am not flirting with him

He is flirting with me tho

uwu

**Slayer**

WHAT

HOW

WHEN

WHY

**Cyguy**

RUDE

He called me a baby

And also beautiful

And he’s listening to Bleachers after I recommended him

And he watched ladybird after I recommended it

**Andiman**

DUDE

WHAT

THAT IS SO CUTE!!

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

Man has game

**Slayer**

Cyrus that is so romantic

I wish Reed did things like that while asking me out

**Cyguy**

What did he text you again?

**Slayer**

Sigh

‘eeeeeeey Buggy’

**Andiman**

Ajkqsdfkjrjfjkr

He called u BUGGY

**Slayer**

Don’t remind me of that please

**Cyguy**

Straight people

 

-

 

Cyrus was sitting down on the ground next to his locker, turning pages of his book without actually reading anything.

“Hey there.”

“God, TJ,” Cyrus said, putting his hand on his chest, “don’t startle me like that.”

“What are you reading?” TJ slid down and sat down next to Cyrus, subtly pushing their knees together.

“Hemingway,” Cyrus sighed, “I hate it.”

TJ took the book from him and closed it. “Gross. Classics are gross.”

“That’s not true,” Cyrus said, taking his book back, “I like a couple of classics.”

“Which ones?” TJ nudged his shoulder, “I’ve heard that which classics you like is _very_ telling for a person’s personality.”

“I like ‘Peter Pan’,” Cyrus said, smiling at his feet, not wanting to look at TJ, “I like ‘the Picture of Dorian Gray’.” He tried to think of more, but it suddenly was more difficult than he thought it would be. “Uh, does ‘Lord of the Rings’ count as a classic.”

“Sure,” TJ said, “so you don’t want to grow up, are a narcissist and have a liking of jewellery.”

Cyrus scrunched up his nose. “No.”

“Damn it,” TJ laughed, “now my future as a behaviour analyst is going down the drain.”

“What a shame,” Cyrus flashed him a smile, “you ready to go?”

“Getting a little cocky there, mister passenger?” TJ stood up, wiped some dust from his jeans, and straightened out his hoodie. He held out his hand for Cyrus to take. “Let’s go, beautiful.”

“You need to stop doing that, mister Kippen.”

“Stop doing what? I’m doing nothing.”

“Sneaky, sneaky,” Cyrus said, taking TJ’s hand and pulling himself up. “I’m so hungry. Buffy stole my goddamn sandwich at lunch.”

TJ walked in front of Cyrus to his car and opened the door on the passenger’s side. He switched on the car and left in the wrong direction.

“Uh, TJ, my house is not this way.”

“I know, but the Spoon is, and you’re hungry.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Cyrus said, turning red in the face. “I’ll be fine until I get home.”

TJ shrugged, driving steadily along in the direction of the Spoon. “My sister works in the Spoon, it’s no biggie. I can get us a discount on milkshakes and taters.”

Cyrus wanted to protest, but his traitorous stomach grumbled at the mention of milkshakes and baby taters. TJ laughed at this and pulled into the parking lot.

They walked into the door, and Cyrus immediately locked eyes with Buffy and Andi who were sitting at a table, bent over homework. “Oh shit. My friends are here.”

“What, and you’re ashamed of me? Is me driving you home your dirty little secret?”

“No,” Cyrus laughed, “of course not. They just already teased me about keeping your hoodie-” Oops. He definitely didn’t mean to say that. “I mean-”

“You can’t dig yourself out of that hole, Goodman. Now, sit down, I’ll go order. What kind of milkshake do you like?”

“Chocolate,” Cyrus said, sliding into a booth and not knowing what to feel more mortified about; TJ knowing about him talking to his friends about keeping his basketball hoodie, or said friends watching him with TJ in a setting closely resembling a date. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he opened it, seeing a picture of him and TJ entering the Spoon, laughing at each other.

 

-

**GHC + Jonah Beck!!!**

**Andiman**

DATE ALERT!! DATE ALERT!!

**Slayer**

Don’t ever try and tell us u are not flirting with this boy again

**Cyguy**

Stalkers

We are just here because I said I was hungry

And his sister works here

**Andiman**

Yeah Amber

She brought me a free piece of cake

Talked her friend Marty up to Buffy

Very nice also weird

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

So TJ and Cyrus are on a date

Amber is flirting with Andi by playing cupid for Buffy and Marty

Where was i?

**Andiman**

Yeah where ARE u

I’ve looked for u after school

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

At the dentist :/

My teeth were fine but my mom has a cavity and I’m bored as hell

**Slayer**

This is so sad Alexa play I cried by Jonah Beck

**Andiman**

Akjfjksjdgfkjhgfj

**Cyguy**

Asjfhjzefhjrfr

**Slayer**

Have fun on ur date

**Cyguy**

Shut! Up! It is not a date

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

It so is a date

**Cyguy**

Shut up Jonah

Go brush your teeth

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

:(

 

-

 

“Here’s your milkshake, good sir.”

“Well, thank you, mister Kippen, how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” TJ smiled, “I have a little spare cash, you can cover the bill next time.”

“But-”

“No protesting! I don’t want to split! I do not want to do any math anymore today!”

Cyrus smiled and took a sip of his shake. “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” TJ smiled back and took a sip of his.

 

-

 

“Do you listen to ‘Oh Wonder’?”

“No,” TJ said, “are they any good?”

“I think they’re great. I like their first album the best, but the second one has some bangers.”

“You really are going to give me homework every day I take you home, huh?”

Cyrus smiled, taking a sip from his to-go cup of milkshake, as he couldn’t finish it at the restaurant. “Of course, I have to keep you interested somehow.”

TJ scoffed, “You couldn’t lose my interest if you tried.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious!” TJ exclaimed, “as if you could ever be boring.”

Cyrus opened his mouth to respond, but just didn’t, instead opting for just looking out of the windshield in silence, watching his house come into view in the distance.

TJ parked in front of Cyrus’ house, and Cyrus got out, holding open the door of the car. “Thank you for the food. And the drive home.”

“No worries,” TJ said, “have you considered going to the party with me yet?”

“The consideration is still pending, I’m sorry.” Cyrus smiled, “Ask again in three to five business days.”

“Come on,” TJ smiled back, “just as friends.”

“We’ll see,” Cyrus closed the door and started walking over to the front door, looking back and waving at TJ.

 

-

 

Later that evening, Cyrus was sat on the sofa, reading the rest of his dreadful Hemingway book, when his phone buzzed.

 

-

 

**TJ Kippen**

My favourite song from their first album is either ‘Technicolour beat’ or ‘drive’

From the second album, I think it’s ‘ultralife’ or ‘waste’

Hmm

U did your homework well

I try

Time for bed

See u tomorrow Cy

It’s seven o’clock?

Zzz

Zzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemingway sucks fucking ASS  
> come say hi on tumblr :)  
> please leave a comment telling me what you think, so I can read them on the bus tomorrow xx


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more foul language than usual and also underage drinking, which i do not condone, but on the other hand, coming from someone whose country's legal drinking age is 16, i think america's rules are stupid but alas drink responsibly and don't ever drink and drive

-

**CYRUS**

-

 

“Come to the party.”

“No.”

“Come to the party.”

“No.”

“Come to the party.”

“You know what? Okay.”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Cyrus!” Buffy said, rolling over on her stomach, “Do this for me! Please!”

Cyrus pushed his face into his pillow, inhaling the stale smell of his own shampoo as he had gone to bed with wet hair the night before. “I just don’t want to, Buffy!”

“Please! I’ll never ask you for anything else.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, right!”

“I’m serious, Cyrus! Don’t you want to get out of the house sometimes?”

“I get out of the house.”

“Getting fries at the Spoon with TJ for fifteen minutes after school doesn’t count as getting out of the house.”

“Rude!” Cyrus said, flipping over on his back, “Do you really want this that bad?”

“Yes!” Buffy stressed, putting her head on Cyrus’ lap, “I just want some fun teenager experiences with you, Jonah and Andi before I go to college! Things normal teenagers do!”

Cyrus scoffed, “Like hooking up with Reed?”

“I’m _not_ going to hook up with Reed!”

“You’re going to the party with him!”

“I just want a date, Cyrus,” Buffy sighed, “I just want to do something stupid and fun. Stop overthinking it and just tag along. For me. We don’t even have to stay for long!”

“I’m sorry, Buffy, but I don’t want to go! I’m not going and that’s final!”

-

**TJ**

-

 

TJ sat at their small kitchen table, eating Doritos, watching Amber pace up and down the kitchen on the phone with Jonah, waving a celery stick that she’d been meaning to eat around while she was talking.

“Amber, are you alright?”

“Shut up, I’m on the phone.”

“You’re bothering Jonah.”

She rolled her eyes, “You don’t know that!”

“Yes, I do,” TJ said, holding up his phone, “because Andi is texting _me_ to get you to calm down.” He put his phone, that was still pinging every ten or so seconds, down on the table and took a Dorito out of the bag. “Calm down, get dressed, the party’s gonna be fine. You look like a right mess.”

“Rude.”

“I prefer calling it tough love,” he stood up and gently pried the phone from her hands, “go take a shower and get ready. I’ll take care of last minute things, alright?” He tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. “Alright?”

“Alright.” She said, taking her phone back from TJ, “but don’t fuck it up, or I swear to God-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, just go,” he said and lightly shoved her in the direction of the stairs. “It’s gonna be fine, Amber, go. You smell like sweat.”

“You smell like cheap deodorant and a persistent odour of an unresolved sexuality crisis.”

“Hey! I’ve resolved my sexuality crisis a long time ago!”

 

-

 

“So?”

“So?” TJ repeated, shaking the last of the Dorito crumbles into his mouth, “Everything is fine, Andi and Jonah have it under control, and ‘Operation Kira’ is ready for green light.”

Amber’s face broke into a huge smile while looking into a pocket mirror, checking her eyeshadow up close, rubbing the edge of it with her finger.

“How do I look?”

“Like Hannah Montana but edgier.”

“Great, I love that,” Amber closed her mirror with an audible clap and grabbed her bag from where it was laying on the floor of the hallway, “so, are you coming, or are you picking up the Money Boy?”

“Don’t call him Money Boy.”

“Cash cow?”

“Amber!”

“Boyfriend?”

“I can live with that.”

Amber raised her eyebrows and sat down on a chair next to TJ. “You like him then? That’s bad news.”

“I don’t know yet,” TJ bit his lip and took his phone from his pocket, “I don’t want to keep doing this shit, though. Leading him on feels very wrong.”

“I get that.” She checked her phone and grabbed her car keys from a bowl on the table, “I need to leave, but we’ll talk, right?”

“Right.”

“You need a ride?”

TJ looked at his phone and shook his head. “Just got a text from Buffy. I’ve got to pick up the boyfriend.”

 

 

-

**CYRUS**

-

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into going,” Cyrus said, putting on a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans while Buffy watched him struggle with his pants from the doorway.

“It’s an art.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and tripped over one of his pant legs. “I _hate_ jeans.” He finally got his legs all the way through the pants and zipped them up, exhaling as if he had just ran a half-marathon. “What time is Reed getting here?”

“In twenty minutes,” Buffy popped her gum audibly, leaning against the doorpost, texting away on her phone, grinning at Cyrus when she caught him looking, “I don’t like that shirt.”

Cyrus pulled at the front of it and frowned. “You bought this shirt for me.”

“Yeah, but you look better in blue.”

“You’re difficult, you know that?” Cyrus stood in front of his closet in a white t-shirt with his flannel shirt discarded on the bed, looking at his options. “This one?”

“No, the one next to it.”

He sighed and pulled the shirt out of the closet, putting it on. “It’s tight.”

“No, it fits you well!”

“It’s too tight.”

“TJ won’t mind.”

“Shut up,” Cyrus’ face reddened, but he straightened the shirt out and moved over to his bed to put his shoes on. “I really don’t want to go.”

“Right,” Buffy said, sitting down next to him on the bed, “we don’t have to stay for long.”

Cyrus turned to her and pulled his legs up, an indicator that he was nervous as he usually never would even put his shoes near his bed. “We are not staying long, we are not drinking and we won’t be kissing any boys tonight.”

“Famous last words,” Buffy giggled, hearing the doorbell ring, “that’ll be Reed. He’s a little early.”

“I can’t believe you are going out with that rat,” Cyrus groaned, getting up and walking out of his room behind Buffy. She ran down the stairs and walked over to the front door, while Cyrus made a sharp right turn into the living room, not wanting to see Reed.

He had just lied down on the sofa when Buffy stormed in with a grin on her face.

“It’s for you.”

-

**TJ**

-

 

TJ rang the doorbell, stepping back and straightening out his shirt in case Cyrus’ parents opened the door and he had to make a good impression. When the door opened to reveal Buffy’s excited face, he let out a silent sigh of relief, walking into the Goodman’s home.

“So, where is he?”

“Lamenting on the couch about the fact he’s gonna have to socialize tonight.”

“Very on brand,” TJ said and walked into the living room after Buffy.

“It’s for you.”

Cyrus looked up from where he was sprawled out on the sofa, immediately flushing red and sitting up straight. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m picking you up for the party?”

“What? I haven’t even told you I’m going?”

Buffy huffed out a nervous laugh and showed her phone. “Guilty.”

“Jesus, when did you text him.”

“When you were taking fourteen hours getting dressed.”

“Shut up, I did _not_!”

Buffy opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell rang. She winked at Cyrus and walked to the door. They could hear a weak “Hi!” and the door close.

“Well. Goodbye, Buffy.” TJ said, sitting down on Cyrus’ dad’s recliner, “you look really nice. Makes sense after taking fourteen hours.”

Cyrus spluttered and turned red. “I did _not_ take fourteen hours.”

“Shall we go?”

“Sure,” Cyrus said, dramatically throwing both his arms over his face, “this might as well happen.”

 

-

 

“So, what made you want to go?”

“Buffy kept nagging, you kept nagging, Andi kept nagging…The list never stops.” Cyrus sighed, “I was peer pressured into going.”

“You don’t even want to go a little bit?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Cyrus gave in, “I want to see the look on Kira’s face when we trash her house.”

TJ laughed, “ _You’re_ gonna trash her house?”

“Well, not me, but someone, probably. I’m not going to drink.”

“Me neither,” TJ said, trying to look at the GPS on his phone that was balanced on his lap, “crap, I missed an exit.”

“You’re not drinking?”

“Of course not,” TJ said, sounding almost offended, “I’m driving.”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Cyrus said, staring out of the windshield, “I think it’s best if you park here. We’re late and there’s going to be little parking spaces closer to Kira’s.”

“You’re probably right,” TJ parked at the side of the road, checking for any violations, getting out of the car and double checking if he wasn’t parked illegally.

“Are you alright?”

“Hmm?” TJ said, distracted, still inspecting his park-job, “Yeah, I’m fine, just have to make sure everything is alright. I can’t risk getting a ticket.”

“Sure, sure,” Cyrus said, walking up to TJ, distractedly looking around.

“Are you okay? You’ve been off all evening.”

“I’m nervous, I suppose,” he scratched his neck, “I don’t like Buffy going out with Reed. I don’t like parties.”

“I get that,” TJ said, walking closer to Cyrus and soothingly rubbing his arm, “but I’m here, right? And Andi and Jonah are going to be there. If it gets too bad we can go off and see a movie.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus said, looking at his feet.

TJ walked next to him in silence, slowly pushing his pinkie against Cyrus’, an open invitation to hold his hand, that Cyrus took after a moment hesitation. TJ looked down at Cyrus, and saw him already looking up at him with a shy, but content smile.

“I’m here for you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, looking at their joined hands. “Thank you.”

TJ smiled and pulled Cyrus forward by his hand, enjoying the anticipation of the party, the feeling of the nice, new asphalt of Kira’s rich neighbourhood under his feet, the air that was finally cooling down, but most of all the feeling of Cyrus’ hand in his.

“There it is,” Cyrus said, unable to contain his laughter.

From afar Kira’s house was visible, wild multi-coloured light spilling out of all of the windows. They were greeted by the noise of teenagers having fun and a thumping bass that seemed to drown out the peace and quiet of the neighbourhood.

“Remind me to never, _ever_ cross your sister.”

“Noted. I once caught her trying to put Nair in my shampoo when I broke her favourite Barbie.”

“ _What? When?_ ”

“When we were eight.” TJ wove his free hand around as if to articulate that he too didn’t exactly understand his sister’s mind. “Anyway, she’d never pull something like this on you.”

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. “How can you be so sure?”

“One, she has taken a liking to your friend Andi, and two,” he squeezed Cyrus’ hand, “I wouldn’t let her.”

“Oh,” Cyrus squeezed back, “that’s comforting.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, because your sister is quite obviously a nutcase,” Cyrus said, marvelling at the sight of Kira’s house getting absolutely destroyed, “I like her.”

They walked the rest of the way until they were staring up at Kira’s house, decorated with toilet paper, and paper cups and bottle caps lining the driveway.

“Shall we?” TJ said, untangling their fingers to offer Cyrus his arm.

Cyrus smiled nervously, looking at a boy from his Econ class lose his balance and fall down in a shrub, while his equally drunk friends were torn between recording him and helping him up. “We shall.”

 

-

**CYRUS**

-

Cyrus was pouring out a cup of coke for himself when he heard a bang next to his head. He jumped at the sound and quickly turned to see Reed’s grinning face next to him.

“Hey there.”

“Hello,” Cyrus said, stiffening up and trying to concentrate on his drink instead of Reed breathing down his neck, “go away, please.”

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Reed said, pressing himself up to Cyrus’ side.

“God, are you drunk?”

Reed huffed and swung back from Cyrus to sit on the counter, “Nope, just had a few. You’ve had none, I see.”

“I don’t drink.”

“You don’t do anything, Cyrus,” Reed said, leaning in close, “you have never done anything even remotely risky in your life.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Why would I do that when bothering you is so much fun?”

“Get lost!”

“Let loose.” Reed said, opening a bottle of vodka that was stood on the counter and poured a considerable amount into Cyrus’ cup.”

Cyrus snagged his cup away, but the damage had already been done. “I let loose! You don’t know me! You don’t have to give me alcohol poisoning!”

“Fooling around with that basketball loser doesn’t count as letting loose.” He looked at Cyrus who turned his head away and clenched his fist at his side. “Oh.” Reed laughed and threw his head back, banging it against the cupboard, but was obviously too drunk to care anymore. “So you’re not even doing that. Your life must be exciting. Little goody two shoes, you-“

“Stop.” Cyrus said, tightly gripping his cup and staring up at the ceiling.

“Why? Did I hit a sore spot? Do you like your basketball boy? Do you need him? Are you in love with TJ Kippen?”

“Don’t talk about him.”

“You know what, asshole? I-”

“Here you are,” a voice interrupted them, making both boys look up. “Am I interrupting something?” TJ said, carding his fingers through his hair and looking concerned.

“We were just having a drink and a chat, weren’t we, Cyrus?”

“Sure,” Cyrus said, smelling his cup and wincing, “I’m not drinking this.”

“Pussy.”

“You know what?” Cyrus started, before TJ walked over to him and grabbed his hand, starting to pull him away, back in the direction of the living room, where the heart of the party was.

TJ looked at Cyrus’ face, who was looking extremely uncomfortable. “We’re leaving. Bye, Reed.”

“Isn’t this cute? Do you need the boyfriend to come and save you, Cyrus? Do you need the big bad basketball player to save you from vodka coke and fun?”

“He isn’t gonna drink the fucking vodka coke-”

“ _Fuck you_ , Reed,” Cyrus said, downing his entire cup in one go, wincing at the taste, and throwing the empty cup at Reed’s head. He turned and pulled his hand away from TJ’s. “And I do not need you to tell me what to do.”

He turned around and walked into the party, determined to have fun.

 

-

**MARTY**

-

 

Marty rushed into the living room, pissed at himself for arriving to the party so late. He whipped his head around looking for Buffy, or Amber, or _anyone_ he knew, really.

Just when he was panicking and thinking about camping out on the toilet, when he got tapped on the shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Amber! Hi!”

“Almost thought you weren’t going to show up!” She said, taking a sip of her cup and pulling Marty by the hand onto the sofa, shooing some freshmen away. “So, how come you’re so late?”

“Mom,” Marty sighed and slapped his knees, “I need a drink.”

“I’ll get you something,” Amber said, sitting up straight when she spotted Andi near the kitchen, “I’ll make it strong.”

“Sure,” Marty said, taking out his phone and opening Instagram, scrolling down his feed. He had just liked a picture of a former friend and almost started feeling really sorry for himself when he felt someone sitting down next to him on the sofa. Expecting Amber, he looked up, straight into Buffy’s eyes.

“Hi! Buffy!”

“Hey! Marty is at the party!” Buffy said, smiling at him, “Have you seen Andi? I swear I lost everybody the second I walked into this room. I haven’t seen Cyrus all night.”

“I just got here,” Marty smiled back, “I only just found Amber, but she left me to fix me a drink.”

“That’s nice of her. I think she took a liking to you.”

“I think so too?” Marty said in a questioning tone, not really sure if it was sarcasm or not, “I think she liked it when I called her lesbian Regina George.”

Buffy laughed out loud, obviously thinking Marty was making a joke, “Your taste of humour is so unique, I love it.”

“Thanks! I love your… Uh… Hair.” Marty cringed at his own attempt to flirt, “I love how you’re wearing it tonight, I mean. With the pink headband?”

“Yeah! Uh, thanks,” Buffy said, flustered by the compliment, “so… I-”

“Buffy! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Marty had a split second to get his legs off of the sofa before Reed would’ve crushed them by sitting – or rather, jumping – onto them.

“Here I am!” Buffy said, with unenthusiastic jazz hands, “I’ve been here the entire time, you disappeared for no reason.”

“No need to get pissed off, Buggy,” Reed said, putting his arm around Buffy’s shoulders, who looked like she’d rather be cuddled slowly to death by a giant squid than have Reed touch her. She took Reed’s arm by the wrist and put it back on his own legs. “I’m here now, ain’t i? And I brought you a drink!”

Buffy took the cup from it, smelled it and hesitantly took a sip. “Fuck! There’s enough alcohol in here to take out a rhino.”

“It’s a Long Island Iced Tea, but without coke.”

“So it’s just vodka, gin, triple sec and tequila? Sounds great,” Marty said, taking the cup from Buffy and smelling it, gagging at the smell. “No, this is pure vodka.”

“I call it a simplified Long Island Ice Tea.” Reed said, taking the cup back and taking a big sip, “the burn in your throat feels cleansing.”

“You’re insane,” Marty said, mostly in disgust, “that’ll take you out.”

“Maybe it’d take you out, pussy,” Reed laughed, trying to put his arm back around Buffy, “you want to leave?”

“Sure,” Buffy sighed, “let’s get another drink.” She looked at Marty and smiled, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Marty said, feeling disappointed, “See you later.”

As she disappeared into the kitchen with Reed, Marty slumped back against the sofa cushions, lamenting in his misery for a tiny moment before Amber returned and pushed a cup of diet coke into his hand.

“There’s no alcohol in this right? I’m driving.”

“No, none,” Amber said, taking his cup back and drinking a bit to make sure, “yeah, the alcohol is in my cup.”

“Great.”

“You’re a ray of sunshine tonight, huh?” Amber said, taking a sip while disapprovingly glaring at Marty over the rim, “What has your panties in a twist.”

“Don’t say that word,” Marty pinched the bridge of his nose, “it’s nothing, just… Buffy blew me off for Reed. I think we should just call off the plan.”

“What do you mean.”

Marty took a big gulp of his diet coke, “Just tell TJ that he doesn’t have to woo Cyrus anymore, you know. I don’t want Reed going out with Buffy.”

“I don’t think you’re going to talk TJ out of wooing Cyrus anytime soon, Lover Boy,” Amber said, raising her eyebrows, “the boy is head over heels.” She scooted closer to Marty and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Besides, I got intel from a _very_ trustworthy source that Buffy thinks Reed’s breath smells and that he’s got less personality than the sole of your shoe.”

“Is your intel Andi?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“ _What was that?_ ”

“What?” Amber said, playing coy, “I didn’t say shit.”

“Yes you did!” Marty smiled his brightest smile at Amber, “You _kissed_ Andi?”

Amber shook her head no, scrunching up her nose, “I was about to when Jonah stormed in. So I just kissed her on the cheek.”

“Well, that’s a start, I guess.”

“Fucking Jonah,” Amber grumbled, “but back to the point. Marty, you’re a great dude. Don’t ever give up on the things you want.”

“Noted,” Marty said, smiling at Amber, who had lied down her head on his shoulder, “you’re really nice, actually.”

“Don’t tell anybody.”

 

-

**TJ**

-

 

“Have you seen Cyrus?” TJ walked further, tapping another one of his classmates on his shoulder, even before the previous one was done shaking her head no, “Sorry to bother, have you seen Cyrus?”

He made his way through the steadily growing crowd, approaching people at random, growing increasingly desperate. “Sorry, have you seen Cyrus?”

“He’s over there, dude. Maybe get him off the table? We want to play beer pong.”

TJ whipped his head around, seeing Cyrus lie on top of a table on his back, staring at the ceiling. He walked towards him, pushing people out of his way.

“Cyrus?” He took him by the shoulder and helped him sit upright, “are you alright?”

“I hit my head,” Cyrus whimpered, “also I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” TJ said, lifting Cyrus off of the table, helping him walk to the door, “why did you have to drink?”

“I had a point to prove,” Cyrus slurred, stumbling along with TJ, “where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home.”

“I can’t go home yet!” Cyrus shrieked and tried to turn back around, “my parents are going to be waiting for us in the living room!”

TJ sighed and looked around, “Come on, we’ll drive to the park and wait there.”

 

-

 

“Come on, the benches are over there! No?” Cyrus was making a weird humming noise that was freaking TJ out, “alright, the swings will have to do. Come on!” He firmly took Cyrus by the waist and dragged him over to the lonely swing set, looking eerie and illuminated by the moon. “Cyrus, cooperate please.”

“No.”

“Yes. Sit down.”

“Nooooooo.”

“Why not?”

“I want to sit with you.”

TJ huffed out a laugh. “Just sit down, I’ll stand next to you. Is that okay?”

Cyrus nodded, sitting down on the swing and promptly puking on the ground.

“Shit,” TJ said, jumping back to escape the stream, “oh, baby, are you alright?”

“No,” Cyrus whined, hanging down on his swing, “I’m a little concussed.”

TJ laughed, “Yes, you are. When is your curfew?”

“Two.”

“Oh, okay, great,” TJ let out a sigh of relief, “We have two hours left before you need to be home. You’ll be sober by then.”

“Great.” Cyrus said sarcastically, “I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying, you’re drunk.”

“Maybe a little.”

Cyrus looked up at TJ and managed a smile. “Come here.”

“Are you sure you’re done puking?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright.”

TJ made his way around Cyrus, careful not to step in his puke and sat down on the ground. TJ reached over and tangled his fingers with Cyrus’ in a sudden impulse to be closer to him.

“Did you just call me baby?”

“Hmm?”

“After I puked. Did you call me baby?”

TJ had trouble recalling exactly what he said as he’d been busy not getting puked on, but he did remember him saying something of the sort. “I suppose I may have.”

“Huh. Cool.”

“Can I call you that?”

“Only when I’m drunk.”

 

-

 

“Existing is just weird you know? There’s this quote I really like that goes something like… uh… we live how we dream – alone.”

“Why do you like it?” TJ said, lying on his back on the cold, moist grass, looking up at the stars and holding Cyrus’ hand, thinking that he couldn’t feel less alone at that moment, “It seems a little depressing.”

“I think it’s just… it’s weird that even though you can get to know a person inside and out, you’re never going to know everything about them. It’s like a person is more than the sum of all their parts.”

“I don’t know about that,” TJ said, “I think every person is a sum of some very specific parts that are unique to the person. Your childhood, your genetics, your sexuality, your appearance, your friends, your family, the books you read as a kid, your favourite movies… A person is shaped by their experience.” He was silent for a while, waiting for Cyrus to say something. “At least, that’s what I think.”

“You’ve been a basketballer all your life right?”

“Basically. Since I was four.”

“Right. So, you’re a basketballer. You’re gay. You have a sister called Amber, and a mom, and a dad. Your favourite movie is ‘When Harry Met Sally’. You’re tall, you’re blonde, you have green eyes-”

“What are you getting at?” TJ rolled over on his side and stared at Cyrus.

“I’m just saying that you’re more than the sum of those parts.”

TJ rolled back over on his back, looking up at the sky, trying to find a star sign he knew, but completely blanking. The sky wasn’t very clear, and the clouds had been steadily filling it up since they’d left the party.

“Now you have to tell me something.” Cyrus broke the silence.

“Okay,” TJ said, holding on tighter to Cyrus’ hand, “our dad left us right before the school year began. We don’t have that much money anymore and I’m thinking of selling my car.” He took a deep breath and continued when he felt Cyrus scoot closer, “My mom… she keeps picking up extra shifts at the hospital and Amber and I almost never get to see her anymore.”

“TJ-”

“We wouldn’t have to be in this position if my dad would just pay his goddamn alimony, but he’s too comfortable shacking up with his new girlfriend than giving a shit about us.”

“Teej-”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my god damn mind.”

“I sometimes feel like that too.”

They looked at each other for a moment, content in each other’s presence.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Cyrus whispered. “You look like you’re far away.”

“Mostly you.” TJ whispered back, “but then again, it’s always mostly you.”

Cyrus smiled at him. “Don’t lie.”

“I would never.” TJ smiled back. He rolled back over on his back, mulling everything that had happened that night over. “Why did you even drink that vodka?”

“Because I…” Cyrus said, sounding tired all of a sudden, “I needed to prove something to Reed. I needed to show that I’m my own person.” He looked at his watch and grimaced. “I’m also going to be late for my curfew.”

“Hey,” TJ said, lightly squeezing Cyrus’ hand, but staring up at the moon, that was the only thing in the night sky that had yet to be swallowed by the clouds, “you don’t have to prove anything to anyone.” He briefly looked over at Cyrus before looking back up. “Before we leave… Can I tell you a quote I really like?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I had a dream about you.” TJ said, talking to the moon, but also to Cyrus, “We were in the gold room, where everyone finally gets what they want.” Cyrus’ eyes scanned TJ’s face from top to bottom, trying to comprehend, and TJ spoke on, “You said, tell me about your books, your visions made of flesh and light, and I said this is the Moon. This is the Sun.” TJ rolled back over on his side, looking at Cyrus, “Let me name the stars for you. Let me take you there.”

“Wow.” Cyrus let out a shaky breath, “What’s that from?”

“Richard Siken.” TJ said, biting his bottom lip, debating to go on, “Amber gave me his poetry book ‘Crush’ when I first came out and had a hard time with it.”

“Did it help?”

“At the time? No. Now it does, sometimes. His poems are just filled with panic and sadness, it’s sometimes hard to take.”

“Then why quote him?”

“Because I like the quote,” TJ said, standing up and wiping down his jeans, before extending his hand to Cyrus, “there doesn’t always have to be an underlying reason. Sometimes something is beautiful, and you’re allowed to find it beautiful without having to justify yourself.”

 

-

**MARTY**

-

 

Marty stood up from the sofa after signalling Andi over to take care of Amber, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Are you gonna get home safe?”

“Yeah, I don’t live far from here and I’m driving,” Marty said, making a mental note to hang out more with her, “are _you_ going to get home safe?”

“Yeah, Jonah’s driving us, and Amber is sleeping over at mine.”

“Okay, cool,” Marty carefully untangled himself from Amber, and started getting ready to leave, scanning the room for his jacket.

“Fuck, my jacket’s in the kitchen.”

“I hope no one stole your wallet,” Andi said, sounding concerned, but looking like the image of peace, stroking a sleeping Amber’s face and petting her hair.

Marty smiled at them. “I didn’t bring my wallet, so I should be safe.” He waved goodbye to Andi and made his way over to the kitchen.

He opened the door and was greeted by the image of Reed standing in the middle of the kitchen, violently throwing up in a trashcan, and Buffy standing next to him, pissed.

“You can’t drive home in this state.”

“Yes I can, I’m older than sixteen and I have a driver’s license from the DMV.”

“I meant in your state of drunkenness, you dumb-” She got interrupted by Reed hurling into the trash can again, “fuck, I’m never getting home on time.”

“If you want I’ll drive you home,” Marty, who had quietly retrieved his jacket from the kitchen table, said, holding up his car keys, “I have spent the entire night with a drunk Amber and haven’t had a drop of alcohol.”

“Will you? Oh god, thank you so much.” She grabbed her backpack off of the floor and dragged Marty outside of the kitchen by the wrist. “What a moron.”

“Tell me about it,” Marty said, smiling at Buffy, “now, if you would be so kind to follow me outside, your carriage awaits.”

 

-

 

“And here to the right,” Buffy instructed Marty, seeing her house come into view, “I live there. Well, I live there most of the time.”

“Your mom, right?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said, sounding a little sad, “but it’s nice, living here. I’ve got Cyrus, and his parents are great people.”

“Sad that they don’t allow you to date though,” Marty said, smiling at her, “so you have to go to extreme measures to get out of the house, like going out with the patron saint of people who can’t hold their liquor.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “What a mess, honestly. Drinking and driving is the worst no in my book.”

“What does one have to do to get a yes in your book?” Marty said, parking his car on the Goodman’s driveway with ten minutes to spare before Buffy had to go inside.

“Driving me home sober guarantees you good marks,” Buffy laughed, “helping me with French is bonus points, carrying around a loose onion is minus ten.”

“Come on! I couldn’t just strut up with an onion a period later to give it back! That teacher hates me, and besides-”

Marty stopped speaking when he felt a pair of warm lips on his. His cognitive functions exploded all at once, only regaining a little bit of consciousness after Buffy pulled back the tiniest bit. Marty chased her, thinking that he could never get enough of her, and wondering if it was possible to bottle the feeling of being kissed by Buffy Driscoll.

“I should go,” Buffy whispered after a while, pulling back from Marty and smiling, “I need to write an essay tomorrow and I only have two minutes left until curfew.”

“Yeah,” Marty said, taking her hand, “you should go.” He turned it over and traced the lines on her palm, waiting for her to say goodbye. “What’s your essay about anyway?”

“Hemingway,” Buffy said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

“Yikes.”

“Tell me about it.” Buffy leaned in a final time to give Marty a parting kiss on the cheek, opened the door and got out, walking to the front door, looking back one final time to wave, before she disappeared inside.

Marty started his car back up on autopilot, driving out of the driveway and onto the street, driving in the wrong direction for a solid two minutes before he even remembered where he lived.

 

-

**TJ**

-

 

“Hey, thanks for taking me home,” Cyrus said, when TJ stopped the car, looking at the little neon green clock that flashed 02:03, “I’m doomed.”

“You’re only three minutes late.”

“That means they’ve been spending the last three minutes thinking that I’m dead.”

TJ laughed and unlocked the doors of his car so Cyrus could get out. “Then you should go inside quick.”

“Yeah, I probably should,” Cyrus agreed, but didn’t make any effort to get out. “So, what now?”

“Now, you go inside to your poor parents,” TJ said, putting his hand on Cyrus’ cheek, “then you’re going to drink four tall glasses of water to rinse all of the vodka out of your system. Tomorrow, you’re going to text me and then we can talk about what we’re going to do now.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, leaning a little closer, “but what _now_?”

“Now,” TJ said, leaning in and lightly kissing Cyrus on the cheek, “I do this. And tomorrow we can talk about everything else, anything you want, when you’re completely sober.”

Cyrus stared at him for another couple seconds, looking incredibly puzzled. He got out of the car, holding the door open for a little bit. “Bye?”

“Bye, Cyrus.” TJ smiled at him, "I'll see you."

"Yeah," Cyrus said, closing the door half way, before remembering something, "Wait! I haven't given you any homework today!"

"Don't worry," TJ bit his bottom lip, looking at Cyrus who was standing half in and half out of his car, looking like a lost puppy, "You've given me plenty to think about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooof, this is by far the longest chapter i've ever written, i really hope you like it, i've passed one quote by my friend and she thought it sounded cool, and i trust her, soooo  
> feel free to come talk on tumblr [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/), leave a comment, i live for them  
> i hope you liked it xx


	6. CHAPTER 5

-

 **CYRUS  
**-

 

“It was mortifying, Buffy! I can never see eye to eye with him again.”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“I nearly puked on him, spilled all of my feelings and then waited for him to kiss me and he  _didn’t_.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, not looking up from her phone screen. “It’s not that bad.”

“What can be worse?”

“You could have puked on him.”

“Right, right, laugh at me, Mrs. I-Kissed-A-Boy-Yesterday. Some of us aren’t so fortunate.”

Buffy laughed and put her phone down on the bed, even though it kept consistently buzzing. “Cyrus. TJ will not think any less of you. He quoted Siken to you, for god’s sake.”

“That was before I embarrassed myself in the car.”

“Lighten up, idiot. It’s not that serious.”

“It is! I threw all of my cards on the table and he just-”

“Cyrus! He didn’t do anything! You were drunk and he didn’t want to take advantage of you!”

Cyrus slumped down against the wall while Buffy took her phone again and typed out a message, undoubtedly to Marty. “Reed is stalking me again. Idiot.”

“Did he drive home drunk?”

“No, Amber said he passed out in one of the supply closets on the first floor in Kira’s house and her parents found him in the morning.”

“Isn’t Amber afraid that Kira’s gonna sue her?”

“Why would she be? Kira has no evidence that it was her. Besides, she was told that she hosted the, quote unquote, most epic party Grant has ever seen. No way she’s going to give up her new popularity to find the culprit.”

“Right.”

“Have you heard from TJ at all?”

“He sent me a text,” Cyrus sighed, “‘Hope your hangover won’t be too bad, text me when you’re well.’ And then ten minutes later he sent, ‘Would love to see you this weekend if you have time’.”

“And what did you send back?”

“Nothing! What part of ‘I can’t ever see eye to eye with him again’ don’t you understand?”

“You’re such a drama queen, I swear to god, I can’t believe we grew up in the same house.” Buffy said, straightening out her shirt and getting up from the bed. “Now, I have an appointment-”

“You mean a date.”

“An appointment with Marty at the Spoon. You’re welcome to come, but you are also welcome to stay inside and sulk a little more.”

“I’ll take the latter, thanks.” Cyrus said, “You’re mean.”

“No, you’re dramatic. I’ll see you in an hour or two, right?”

Buffy walked out of the room, looking back once at Cyrus who was lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone, expecting to see some encouragement from Buffy, but instead was greeted by a message from TJ.

-

**TJ**

if secrets were like seeds,

then i’m lying on the marble marvel of the flowers you have made

-

 

Cyrus bit his lip and his fingers hovered over his phone as the phrase mulled through his brain, finally realising where he knew it from. He sent back one word.

 

-

Hozier

Yes :)

No Siken today?

-

Cyrus held his breath, looking at TJ’s speech bubble appearing and disappearing again, when his phone finally buzzed, alerting him that he got a text.

-

**TJ**

We’re stuck in our skins and singing

And no one really knows how long it will take

For the sound to reach you

I don’t know either

Are you angry at me?

I don’t know

Cyrus?

 

-

 

Cyrus put his phone down next to him and looked around his childhood bedroom. Eyes lingering on his green curtains, his science award, his bookshelf and his messy desk. Everything was in the same place he had put it years ago. He suddenly felt incredibly alone, now Buffy had left.

 

-

**TJ**

-

 

TJ marched up to Buffy, who was busy cramming an abundance of books into her locker.

“Need help?”

“I could use some, yeah,” Buffy said, shoving everything she was holding into TJ’s arms and pushing her hair back, “right, I think it’ll fit if I rearrange some of this.”

“What are these anyway?”

“The dude who has the locker above Andi’s is getting pranked by his friends, who have filled his locker with, and I quote, ‘fluids’, and she didn’t want to risk her books getting ruined.” She gave the books another shove, “So, me and Amber divided her books between us.” She pushed the last book in. “What’s up?”

“Is Cyrus mad at me?”

Buffy bit her bottom lip and shook her head, “I don’t suppose he’s mad, just a little embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“He… I don’t know, I think you should ask him.”

“He won’t talk to me, or answer my texts.”

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, “Stubborn little shit. He’s kinda pissed that he almost puked on you, had this deep conversation with you and you wouldn’t kiss him.”

TJ blushed, “I kissed him on the cheek!” he weakly defended himself, “and besides, he drank a lot of vodka that night, I’m not going to do anything unless I know he’s sober.”

“That’s what I told him. He’s just embarrassed about it.” She gave him a little pat on the shoulder, “Don’t beat yourself up about it, he’ll come around.”

“Yo!” Marty walked over to them with a huge smile, “Buffy, I have your sweater that you forgot yesterday.”

“Oh, thank god, I thought I lost it.”

“Anyway, what are you talking about?”

“Nothing-” TJ started, but Buffy interrupted him.

“Cyrus is embarrassed that TJ wouldn’t kiss him when he was drunk.”

Marty frowned, “And what’s the issue?”

“Cyrus won’t talk to me and I don’t know how to fix it,” TJ explained, kind of pissed that Buffy decided to spill the beans to Marty, “and I don’t want him to not talk to me.”

“Dude, you know what you should do?” Marty looked like he had just had discovered a cure for rabies, “you should also embarrass yourself in front of him, so you’re equal.”

Buffy groaned, “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“No, it’s brilliant.” TJ shook his head, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it himself.

Buffy watched TJ walk away. “Hey, weirdo! Don’t just say that and walk away!” and after that didn’t work, she directed her attention to Marty. “Are all boys this dumb, or do I just have to deal with a special kind of stupid?”

“I think you attract a specific type of dumbass,” Marty said, trying to casually lean against the locker next to Buffy’s.

“I can see that now,” she mumbled, opening up her locker and accidentally hitting Marty in the shin with it, “Holy shit, I’m sorry!” She closed it again, “What was your leg doing there anyway?”

“I was trying to be suave,” Marty hissed out, bending down to check his leg, “that’s gonna be a nasty bruise.”

“I’m so sorry,” Buffy repeated and burst out laughing, “oh god, that’s so typical of you, getting hurt while trying to be suave.”

“Glad you find my pain amusing.”

“I am really sorry,” Buffy said, when her laughter died down, “how do I make it up to you?”

“Come canoeing with me on Saturday.”

Buffy tilted her head, “Canoeing?”

“Yeah, I can drive us up to the lake, we can take a picnic basket, canoe and swim a bit, while it’s still warm.”

“Alright,” Buffy said, gently pushing Marty away from her locker to open it, only for him to get hit in the head and foot by falling books. She picked a couple up and crammed them back in there, and fished out a tattered notebook from the bottom of the pile, writing down her number and giving it to Marty, “It’s a date.”

Marty accepted the paper and crouched down to help Buffy gather some more of Andi’s books, “It’s a date.” He picked up the last book on the ground and handed it to Buffy, “Ew, why are you reading Hemingway? Gross.”

“Didn’t know you could read, Marty.”

 

-

 

“Cyrus, watch out!”

Cyrus looked up from his phone at the sound of Buffy’s voice, only to be hit in the head with a soccer ball.

“Oh, god, are you alright?”

“I didn’t know that watching you play soccer required a helmet, but other than some wounded pride, I’m fine,” he grumbled, rubbing his head.

“You weren’t even watching me play soccer, you were glued to your phone,” she made a grab for his cell phone, only for Cyrus to chuck it into his backpack, “alright, I won’t look. What’s so interesting on there.”

“Nothing,” he said, taking the phone back out and handing it to Buffy, “I was just waiting for TJ to text me.”

“TJ? I thought you were mad at TJ?”

“I’m not mad, I’m just embarrassed. I don’t know how to reach out first.”

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but seemed distracted by something happening on top of the bleachers, “I don’t think you have to reach out first.”

Cyrus turned around to see Jonah come out with his guitar, followed by TJ holding a microphone and ten, maybe fifteen marching band members.

“Oh, god.”

“Are you ready to be serenaded, Juliet?”

“Shut the fuck up. Romeo never serenaded Juliet and they both died.”

“Olive from Easy A then!” She lightly pushed him and huffed, “Why do you always have to be such a party pooper, I swear to-”

“Is this thing on?” TJ’s voice booming over the soccer field interrupted Buffy’s little rant, “Oh shit, it is. Jonah, start playing!”

Jonah struck a chord on his guitar and settled into a cool melody, that felt odd but familiar.

“ _He’s blood, flesh and bones, not a touch of silicone, he’s touch, smells, sight, taste and sound_ ,” TJ’s hesitant voice sounded over the speakers. Cyrus looked at him stunned, while he slowly walked down the bleachers, followed by his small army of musicians, “ _but somehow I can’t believe that anything should happen._ ”

Cyrus looked at him with wide eyes as TJ seemed to have attracted the attention of the campus security and the coach, running around the bleachers while singing the chorus.

“ _He’s so high, high above me, he’s so lovely,_ ” TJ got grabbed by two guards, shaking off the one who tried taking his microphone, “ _like_ – fuck, let me go –  _Cleopatra, Joan of Arc or Aphrodite.”_ He managed to shake them off and ran around the bleachers in a bizarre game of cat and mouse, while still crooning out Tal Bachman and being supported by Jonah and the marching band.

“Oh my god, this is amazing, how is no one filming this,” Buffy said, watching the field, where all the soccer players halted their game in favour of looking at TJ.

Cyrus shook his head, dumbfounded, watching TJ get dragged down the bleachers by three security guards, who had finally managed to wrestle the microphone out of his hands. He kept writhing and turning around to point at the top of the bleachers, before finally disappearing out of sight.

Cyrus turned around to see the tiny freshman who played the drum, standing to the side, showing off his instrument, where someone had taped big red letters to, spelling out ‘FORGIVE ME CYRUS’.

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit indeed,” Buffy said, shaking her head, “I don’t believe that actually happened. Holy shit.”

“Holy shit.”

“You can stop saying that,” she waved her hand in front of Cyrus’ face, “if you’re in shock, let me know.”

“I’m not in shock, I’m just – holy shit.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel. I can’t imagine how many days in detention this means for lover boy.”

“Me neither,” Cyrus said, taking his backpack from the floor and running after TJ.

 

-

 

Cyrus sat in front of the principal’s office, tapping his foot to the rhythm of the clock on the wall. He had been sat out there for quite a while, even going into his free period after lunch, one that he usually spent inside the library.

Eventually the door swung open, TJ walking outside with his backpack hanging off of his shoulder.

“TJ!”

“Cyrus? What are you doing here?”

“What am  _I_ doing here? After that stunt you just pulled? Do you honestly expect me to be anywhere else right now?”

The corners of TJ’s mouth turned up into a cautious smile. He stepped closer and took Cyrus’ hand, “Believe me, I certainly hoped you’d be here.”

“So, uh,” Cyrus looked at the floor, his cheeks turning red, lightly swinging their intertwined hands back and forward, “what’s your punishment?”

“I got off with a warning.”

“Are you kidding? How?”

“Apparently the principal is a romantic,” TJ raised his eyebrows when Cyrus scowled at him, “No, I’m kidding, the basketball coach talked to him, telling him that it wouldn’t be smart to give detention to his star player so close to an important game.”

“The athletes at this school really are privileged. You should use that to help your sister with her petition.”

TJ bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Maybe I should, yeah.”

“So…” Cyrus trailed off, “French?”

“Want to skip?”

“And risk detention? No way, José. We’re going to French.”

“Are you not mad at me anymore?”

“I wasn’t mad at you I was just…” Cyrus rolled his eyes, “Embarrassed, I guess.”

TJ squeezed his hand, “Why?”

“You know why.”

“Cyrus,” TJ took him by the shoulders, “I wasn’t going to kiss you for the first time when I wasn’t sure you were sober. I don’t think you want that either.”

“And I just vomited.”

“And you just vomited.” TJ laughed, “Next time, I’ll send you a two-hour notice so you can start popping breath mints.”

Cyrus laughed, “Thank you for taking me home, by the way. And for the sobering up detour in the park.”

“No biggie,” TJ let go of Cyrus’ hand in favour of putting his arm around him, “And now we take a detour to the vending machine because I haven’t had any lunch.”

“And then we go to French.”

TJ sighed, “Sadly, yes. Then we go to French.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally deleted this chapter trying to edit a typo, more proof that i shouldn't be allowed to do anything  
> here is it reuploaded, im sorry ajjdgjdk  
> come find me on tumblr @nineteenohtwo  
> please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it, i have a long bus ride tomorrow lmao


	7. CHAPTER 6

-

**CYRUS**

-

 

Cyrus sat alone at his preferred table in the library, shielded just enough by nearby bookshelves to be free from the librarian’s burning stare so he could snack, but also with a great view of the door.

Which is why he nearly choked on the apple he was eating when he saw TJ entering, eyes scanning the room until his gaze fell upon the bookshelf where Cyrus was sitting behind.

“Cyrus?”

“Yes,” he said, slamming the book he was reading shut and putting his apple down, “how did you find me?”

“Your jacket is on the ground,” TJ said, picking it up and putting it down on the table, on top of Cyrus’ backpack. He picked up the book Cyrus was reading and opened it in the middle, “anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to…”

“Go home? Hell yeah,” Cyrus interrupted, putting his pencil case into his backpack, and reached for his book in TJ’s hands. “Honestly, this has been such a long day, and I just want a coffee, I don’t care what my mom says about caffeine-”

TJ grabbed him by the wrist before he could get to it and bit his lip, “Actually… I, uh… I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. Like now.”

“Now? A date?”

“A date.”

“A date.” Cyrus echoed, his hand going limp in TJ’s grasp, “Yeah, sure, of course.”

“Yeah?” TJ said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes.” Cyrus blushed, taking back his hand and packing up the last of his things.

 

-

**GHC + Jonah Beck!!!**

 

**Andiman**

Are we still on for a movie tonight

**Cyguy**

…

No?

**Andiman**

Thefuck.jpg

You never flake on movie night

**Cyguy**

I’m flaking

I’m on a date

TJ came to the library and now I’m in his car

**Slayer**

Holy shit

Holy shit

Holy shit

Did I call it or did I call it

**Cyguy**

Shut up

**Andiman**

You are FLAKING on MOVIE NIGHT

U have no right to tell us to shut up

**Cyguy**

Ask Amber if she wants to come

**Andiman**

Oh my god shut up

That’s a great idea

Slayer

Can I ask Marty to come

**Cyguy**

Omg

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

Dude no

What am I supposed to do

All on my own surrounded by couples

**Andiman**

Ask someone to come with you

A friend

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

Oh sure

I’ll ask someone we all know

**Slayer**

Sure babes

**Cyguy**

Aight bet

See you guys tomorrow or smth

**Slayer**

Jonah being all alone made me forget that Cyrus is going on a date

Good job Jonah

**Andiman**

Yeah good job Jonah

Ruined the vibe

**JB but not Justin Bieber**

Why do I come here just to get bullied

-

**TJ**

-

 

“First,” TJ said, taking a brief glance at Cyrus, who was fidgeting with his sleeve, sitting in the passenger seat of his car, “we take a little detour to the supermarket for snacks, and then we’ll be on our merry little way.”

“I’d kill for something chocolatey right now,” Cyrus sighed, searching his backpack for his wallet, “I’ve only had a bowl of oatmeal and an apple today, I’m _starving_.”

TJ smiled and turned the volume of the radio down, pulling into the parking lot of their local supermarket, booming with the business of high schoolers that had just gotten out of class, and suburban stay-at-home-moms doing their afternoon shopping. “Well, I guess I can get you something chocolatey. Won’t want to have you fainting during our first date.”

“Solid argument, let’s go,” Cyrus said, unbuckling his seat belt and easily sliding out of his car seat, closing the door before TJ had even properly parked the car.

-

“My stepmom refuses to buy any sort of chocolate that isn’t black, because she’s on a health kick. I have no snacks in the house.”

“Poor baby,” TJ said, filling up a blue store basket with everything Cyrus pointed at, “although, if you eat all this sugar at once, I might have to carry you home before we’re well and truly on our way, because you’ll be in a coma.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll space it out,” Cyrus said, looking at the variety of Pringles flavours on the shelf, “hey, what’s your favourite flavour of Pringles? Mine has to be sour cream ‘n onion, but I can’t ever get that one because Buffy says it stinks.”

TJ smiled and grabbed a can of sour cream ‘n onion, “Buffy is right.”

“Why pick it then?”

“Because you want it, dumbass,” TJ smiled and held up the basket, “besides, it’s not like you haven’t already made questionable decisions regarding snacks. I mean, I like Skittles as much as the next person does, but the Tropical pack is gross.”

He was too busy entertaining Cyrus with a sweet-related tangent to notice a man coming up behind him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hi,” the man said breathily, with wide eyes, darting back and forth between TJ and a tall brunette standing at a safe distance, “Hey, son. How are you?”

TJ licked his bottom lip, rendered speechless. Seeing Cyrus looking confused in his peripheral vision kicked him into action and he shook off the hand that was holding his shoulder in a firm, but – he hated himself for it – not entirely unwelcome grip.

“Hi, dad.” TJ addressed the man, and he saw both Cyrus and the brunettes eyes go wide with recognition, “Are you done ignoring Amber and me? Or have you just been confronted with the fact that you have children? How unfortunate.”

“It’s not like that, TJ, you know that,” the man started, and he took a hesitant step forward, which caused TJ to stumble back rather ungracefully.

“But it is like that,” TJ hissed through his teeth, “you run off with your fucking secretary, who doesn’t look a day over twenty three, by the way, you fucking cliché-”

“TJ! Do not use that tone with me. How dare you-”

TJ let out a bitter laugh, letting half a year of resentment out with it, putting the shopping basket down on the ground so he could ball up his fists, instead of having his hands shake with anger.

“Oh, shut up,” TJ snapped, getting in his dad’s space that he could smell the familiar musk of his aftershave, nearly standing nose to nose, “you have no right to tell me what to do. _No right_.”

His dad started to back down, cowering in what looked like shame, but TJ wasn’t about to let him get away.

“Amber calls you every Wednesday, dad. Every Wednesday. She used to do it every day until I forced her to stop because she was driving herself insane. She tries to hide it from me now, but I’m not an idiot. You haven’t picked up once. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that she’s fucking crying in her room every time you blow her off.” He pushed an accusing finger against his dad’s chest and started counting on his fingers, “You have driven us into a financial crisis. Amber and I have both picked up jobs, despite being swamped with school work. Mom is never home, because she has to keep picking up shifts because we can’t get into the fucking savings account and she’s too nice to drag you into court. We might lose the fucking house.”

“Teej-”

“ _Fuck off_ , I’m not done.” TJ said, trying to find the words that he’d been wanting to say to his dad for months. “You _left_ ,” he said, tone barely louder than a whisper, “you don’t have the decency to file for divorce, despite the fact that you’re shacking up with your new girlfriend now. I haven’t heard from you in months. And now, we run into each other in a grocery store, and you have no choice but confront the fact that you have a fully grown son. Hard to ignore me now, is it, dad?”

“I wasn’t ignoring you! I was going to call Amber back.”

“You were not going to do shit. You’re too busy pretending you’re twenty five, living in make-belief land with your girlfriend to realise that you have responsibilities.”

“TJ…”

“Give mom access to her savings and file for divorce or I’ll go to jail for forging the papers myself.” He picked his basket back up from the floor and blindly grabbed for Cyrus’ hand.

Once their fingers slotted together, TJ felt a little calmer, turning away from his dad, and walking at high tempo to the cash register.

“TJ!” His dad called after him, “Let me explain!”

“Pay your fucking child support!”

He turned his back on his dad for a final time and started angrily putting their groceries on the conveyor belt.

Once everything they bought was bagged up, he grabbed the bag and all but dragged Cyrus out of the supermarket and towards his car.

“TJ, calm down,” Cyrus said, once TJ was trying to unlock his car with shaky hands.

“Goddamn it,” TJ said, finally succeeding in opening the door and getting in behind the wheel while Cyrus tossed the snacks they bought on the backseat.

“TJ…”

“Just… Just let me for a minute, please?” He rested his forehead on his steering wheel, and breathed out slowly, looking at his shoes through teary eyes. When the first tears dripped down his nose, hot and plenty, he could feel them falling down on his jeans as Cyrus tentatively grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“I’m sorry,” TJ whispered and sat up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes with his free hand, “do you want me to take you home?”

Cyrus shook his head and took his hand out of TJ’s to plug his phone into the AUX. “I was promised a date.” He looked at TJ with a small smile, “Unless you’d rather go home, which I would fully understand.”

“Nah,” TJ said, scraping his throat and starting the car, “I’ll wine and dine you thoroughly, and then I’ll go home.”

“Duly noted,” Cyrus said, “what kind of music do you want?”

“Happy music.”

“Duly noted,” Cyrus repeated and scrolled down his playlists, “remember when we listened to this one?”

TJ smiled and drove off the parking lot, his dad’s SUV still visible in his rear view mirror, “I do, yeah. The day you gave me homework.”

“Listening to music is hardly homework.”

“Homework is homework.”

“Dick.”

 

-

 

“Feed me a KitKat, will you?”

“Another one?”

“I refuse to be shamed.”

“Aren’t we almost there yet?”

TJ smiled and took a bite from the KitKat Cyrus was holding in front of him, “We’ve been driving for maybe half an hour. It’s another fifteen minutes at least.”

“The way you just bit into that KitKat is blasphemy.”

“How do you expect me to break it while driving?”

“I don’t know,” Cyrus laughed, looking at the road ahead of them, tapping his foot along to the beat of the song.

TJ looked over at Cyrus, watching him laugh and hum along to the song he’d just put on, trying to mouth along, despite not knowing the words, and he had the urge to kiss him.

“Look at the road!” Cyrus said, giving TJ’s cheek a light tap to indicate that he should turn his head when he caught him staring, “This is dangerous, TJ!”

“I’m a good driver.”

“A good driver, not a blind driver.”

TJ looked at the road in front of him, and he felt both exhilarated and extremely guilty for having this bright and beautiful boy in his car, hyped up on a lie that TJ and all his friends had been spinning for weeks on end.

He had to tell him.

He was _going_ to tell him.

But not yet.

“TJ?”

“Huh?” He said, as he realised he had missed a question Cyrus had asked.

“All good?” Cyrus asked, studying his face with a concerned expression.

TJ nodded and turned the radio up, just as the song was dying out, “All good.”

Cyrus nodded silently and scrolled through his songs, settling on a quiet one.

“Hey, Teej, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” TJ said, casting a brief glance over to Cyrus to indicate he was listening.

Cyrus fiddled with the seam of his sweater and looked at his shoes. “Remember… Remember one of the first times you drove me home? When you found me on the curb with your sweater on?”

“Yeah, I remember,” TJ said, wondering where this was going.

“Remember that I was sitting there alone because Buffy and Andi had hitched a ride with Reed?” When TJ nodded, he continued, “And during that party at Kira’s house, when I drank that vodka?”

“I definitely remember that,” TJ laughed, “mister party animal.”

“Yeah,” Cyrus laughed awkwardly, “I… I don’t like Reed. And it’s not just because he’s a douche, or because he wanted to date Buffy.”

“Okay?”

“He kissed me, you know?” Cyrus said, watching cars merge into their lane through the windshield, “He pretended to need help with chemistry and after our study session in the library he cornered me and kissed me.”

“Okay?” TJ said again, discomfort growing from the pit of his stomach.

“I wasn’t out yet.” Cyrus said in a flat tone of voice, “A boy from Reed’s English class saw us, and… And I guess Reed thought the best way to protect his reputation was to start a rumour that I was gay. And you know our school.”

“It spread like wildfire,” TJ nodded. He remembered when Amber burst into his room, whispering that there was a _gay_ kid in his grade, and he remembered how people were staring at Cyrus the Monday after the rumour got out, himself included.

Cyrus bit his bottom lip, “It’s just… He’s all out and proud now, but he took that away from me, you know? He came onto me and then pushed me in front of the sharks to protect his own ass from having to come to terms with his sexuality. I hadn’t even told Andi or Jonah yet at that point. And suddenly everybody knew.” He took a deep breath, “And that’s why it bugged me so much that Buffy went out with him, you know? I didn’t tell her about what Reed did to me, because I didn’t want to think about it, and I didn’t want her to pity me, she has enough to worry about with her mom. And then, suddenly they’re going out, and he comes to taunt me about it in Kira’s fucking kitchen.”

“God, Cy,” TJ said, “I… I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“Well, you can’t do anything about it…” Cyrus said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “And I… I guess I wanted to tell you something personal after what just happened.”

TJ smiled and swiped his thumb over Cyrus’ cheek. “We don’t have to go ‘eye for an eye’ because of my shitty dad, Cy.”

“I guess not,” Cyrus laughed wetly, searching his pockets for a tissue.

“But it did make me feel better.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” TJ said, grabbing their bag of snacks from the backseat and emptying it in his backpack, “now, let’s get out of this car, we have a date to get to.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight i'm a bad person bet  
> but like most of this has been written by now  
> idrk if anyone is still interested but I!WANT!TO!FINISH!THIS!  
> also please comment they make me feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, come tell me on tumblr at [nineteenohtwo](https://nineteenohtwo.tumblr.com/), i really wanted to write this because i just remembered how much i loved this movie  
> everything explicit from the movie will be changed, for obvious reasons  
> i had to dumb down buffy just a liiiittle bit in the first chapter for her to fit into the role of bianca, but it'll get better, i promise


End file.
